One of a Kind
by Sabrawing
Summary: Ratchet talks about the war, and how attaining one of Megatron's femme mechs ended the war. Who would have thought that she would visit Earth? First story! Don't be harsh! T to be safe. Rated M for some M content a few chapters in.... R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

History

Now that the all spark was safely in their possession, it made Ratchet ease a little in the spark. Oh how this had reminded him of the war, and his patients he had met, and cared for.

Optimus always asked him about the war, and Ratchet always grumbled and shook off the question. Yet again, he could see the question form on the kids' processor.

"Hey Ratchet. Since we've got the all spark, tell us about what the war was like." Optimus asked. _Cunning, kid. _Ratchet thought. He looked around at all the expectant faces around him. Shuttering his optics for a brief klik, he sighed.

"I'm sitting down with some energon before I get into it. . ." Ratchet answered, making his way to the sofa in the warehouse where they called home.

The grumpy bot sat down heavily upon the sofa, and looked at his audience.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Sari, Prowl, and Optimus were waiting with grins on their faces and face plates. _Kids._ He looked at the all spark and started the story as the painful memories flooded back.

-----Ratchet finished fixing up a poor bot, and turned to find Ultra Magnus standing at the door.

"Yes Magnus? What is it?" Ratchet asked. Magnus waved him to follow.

"You need to come with me now, Ratchet. Your help is needed on the field." Magnus' reply came. Ratchet could only try to swallow the clog that seemed to form in his oxygen intake mechanism. Yet he followed his leader into the ferocious and appaling field of death. Transforming to vehicle mode made the trip faster, even though it was heading away from the war field. They came upon a dark fortress, and Magnus stopped with brakes locking up and dust flying up in clouds. Ratched transformed and gasped.

"Megatron's keep? Why here?" Ratched asked quietly, then, "I'm NOT helping any con in there that-"

"Ratchet, just come with me." Came Magnus' order. They ran blindly into the fortress, and down the first hallway into a very large chamber area where other autobots were waiting. Magnus merely nodded at them, and they fell into line. They charged yet into another room, this one holding the deadly Decepticons Megatron and Blitzwing.

"Stop what you're doing, Megatron!!" Yelled Magnus. Ratchet saw that Blitzwing was holding a femme flier mech still as wires dangled from her body. Megatron threw a switch on a nearby panel, despite Magnus' yells. Megatron and the hysterically laughing Blitzwing watched as the mech writhed on the ground, screaming in pain. It was sickening to see Megatron smile at the scene. Magnus charged at Megatron, the other bots following, as Megatron turned his evil optics on them.----

"So, what were they doing, Ratchet?" Came a query. Ratchet was yanked to reality as the question was repeated. Bumblebee. Ratchet shook his head.

"Kid, back then, the decepticons used an earlier version of converting the mechs into cons. It was much more harsh, and torturous. I don't want to know what they do now. . . "

Ratchet explained. Bumblebee thought.

"Who was she?" Sari asked. Ratchet blinked, then narrowed his optics at her.

"She-was--WOULD YOU JUST WAIT??!! I'm getting there!!!!" Ratchet snapped. Sari spat her tongue out, crossing her arms.

Ratchet scratched his chin, and went back to the story.

-----The final battle. Magnus vs. Megatron. The other bots chased Blitzwing off, and left the mech girl to writhe in pain. Ratchet couldn't stand the harsh screams of pain in his audio receptors, yet he could still hear the painful wail echo through his spark today.

He ran over to the mech, and disabled the machine with his EMPs. The other bots yanked the wires off the mech, and one named Sentinel scooped the mech up.

"Doc, you gotta help her. She doesn't stand a chance with that creep." He begged.

Ratchet nodded, and they proceeded to leave when they heard the most menacing growl that sent chills up their motherboards.

"No! You leave her here!!" Megatron yelled, and leapt for them. Ratchet raised his EMPs, but that's when the blue hammer came into view, and smashed Megatron's helmet into his face. Magnus shoved Ratchet.

"Retreat! Let's get out before he gets up!!" Magnus yelled. "Weaklings!!" Yelled Megatron, and slammed Magnus into the far wall of the chamber, making the wall crack, spidering up to the ceiling. Megatron reached for the femme mech, snarling at Sentinel with his fangs. "She belongs to ME."

Sentinel chickened out, dropping the mech and escaped the scene, leaving Ratchet and another bot staring after Sentinel. Megatron carefully picked up his femme mech, and charged his cannons, aiming at the bots. Ratchet, thinking quickly, charged his EMPs and blasted Megatron away, past the control boards. The femme mech fell to the ground, bouncing to a halt. The other bot picked the mech up, and proceeded outside. Ratchet glanced around the room, searching for Magnus. There he was, crumpled against the wall. Ratchet ran over, making sure the High Commander was still online. Using his EMPs, he and Magnus got out of there before the chamber decided to cave in.-------

"What was it like in there?" Bulkhead interrupted. Ratchet's optic ridge twitched.

"Look here, kid. If you want me to tell you little details about what it looked like, we'd be here for stellar cycles!!" Ratched snapped, waving hs arm. Ratchet's cooling system kicked on loudly, pronouncing that the old bot was fed up with the kids. Optimus shook his head.

"Bots, let's not interrupt again. Ratchet? Please continue." Prime asked. With a loud harumph, the bot continued.

-----The war was over. After the Autobots reclaimed the AllSpark, and the Decepticons were forced out of Cybertron, it was completely done. Well, not for Ratchet, and Magnus anyway.

"I need you to run a diagnostics on her processors, see what she has stored in her memory." Magnus ordered. Ratchet held up his hands.

"Magnus, I'm only a medic. . . I can't-"

"Then I will assign a tech that will assist you in that area. Before then, I want this femme up and running to be interrogated." Magnus said, and exited the med bay.

Ratchet looked sadly down at the femme mech that laid before him.

"Poor kid. Look at you. You're burned from helm to landing gear, your processors are scrambled, your wings are fractured, and-" He checked his EKG, watching the green line bounce up and down erratically, "I don't think you'll be online for long." Yet, not to disobey orders, Ratchet continued flawlessly in his work.------

"Then," Ratchet said, coming back to real-time, "Believe it or not, that femme had all their attack plans downloaded onto her motherboard. And get this!" Ratchet said, leaning foreward in excitement, "She was programmed to be Megatron's second in command!

To be honest, she was good looking, she was powerfull--"

"How powerful?" Bumblebee asked. Ratchet smiled.

"Kid, this mech leveled the whole med bay in one shot..." He shook his head, "Luckily, there wasn't anyone there but Magnus and I. Trust me, you've seen Lugnut's power punch, right?" Ratchet asked. Nods all around.

"Lugnut's punch radius spanned a good 50 feet... The med bay was the largest one on Cybertron... It was 6,000 square feet... Gone." He let it sink in. Optimus' face plates' shade lightned, and Bumblebee's circuits shivered.

"T-That's big..." Bulkhead answered.

"Not to mention deadly. That's probably why she was supposed to be his second command." Prowl added. Ratchet sadly shook his head. "No?"

"Not close. Kid, she was fast. Faster than Starscream. She was intelligent, she was cunning. Dear Primus, if she ever were a true con, all Autobots would be offline right now..." Ratchet murmured. Optimus thought.

"Wait. You said if she ever would become a con- Are you saying she wasn't one?" He asked.

"She wasn't." Ratchet answered, sighing, "When I fixed her up, Magnus had me and the techs to get her to be an Autobot, downloading, installing, everything we could to subdue the Con part of her motherboard... And it was successful! Last time I heard, she was sent to the Autobot academy, and blasted through ranks. . . Don't know how she ended up, but, a happy ending at the least." Ratchet said with a small smile.

Bulkhead sighed happily.

"I like happy endings. That's it?" He asked. Ratchet glared.

"Well, kid, I'm not telling another story!" He stood up, and stalked off, "Who do you think I am, your mother?" He grumbled.

"Yet I would still be cautious around her..." Prowl mumbled, rubbing his chin. Optimus nodded.

"I would. I'm curious though, what she ended up to be?" He wondered aloud.

"You think Doc Bot had a soft spot for her?" Bumblebee asked. Sari giggled. "I wonder if we'll ever get to meet her... She sounds cool!"


	2. Change of Spark

By the way, i dont own transformers. My OC are SabraWing, Jumpstarter, Triple Charger, Sky Raid

Change of Spark

SabraWing stood motionlessly on the stage. This was the big day of her whole career. Magnus was at the podium, giving his great speech, and waved a hand at the few standing on the stage. Many Autobots stood, cheered, and applauded them. Magnus turned, beamed at them, and resumed the speech, raising his servos for silence.

"And I would like to announce our new Air Force. One mech has shown exceptionally well in all areas of training, topping all highest scores at the academy. This one is the fastest, and the most talented one I've seen in Stellar Cycles. This mech, I would name the High Commander. This is the highest privelege in the Air Academy, as well as being part of the Elite Guard...Please, would SabraWing step foreward?" Magnus asked. SabraWing, with immense control, almost broke into a grin. Yet, she stepped foreward, and let Magnus place the Elite Guard sticker on her chest plate. She aknowledged the promotion with a salute to her leader. The Autobots cheered for her. Magnus smiled, and nodded.

"Do your thing, kid." He said. SabraWing nodded, and moved front and center of her wing mates. Clicking her foot pads together, the crowd grew silent. The four behind her did the same, in exact time. SabraWing let a small smile escape.

"Elite Air Force! Strike Omega Formation!" She called, drill sergeant style. The crowd was still, and quiet. She then ended with, "Transform, and fly out!"

With that, she ran to the edge of the stage, jumped and did a twist, transforming into a

F-15 Strike Eagle, and turning on thrusters, jumped to mach speed, and disappeared off the horizon. If anybot had blinked, they missed it. Well, except for the four who tried to catch up to her. Out in the open space, the Commander slowed down, and laughed in the comm link. The four caught up, and slowed as well, overheating with the exertion.

"Commander, what was that all about?!" One asked. SabraWing stopped laughing, and cruised through the space.

"Eh, it was all planned. Besides, I know you Jumpstarter, you like to show off too." SabraWing commented. Jumpstarter sighed.

"Eh, you know me too well. . ."

"Well, you put on quite a show, there. I'm surprised you didn't blow Magnus off the stage!" A yellow flier laughed. SabraWing laughed out loud.

"Oh well if I did, SkyRaid. He wouldn't be too happy if I did." She called. They zoomed through space in high sparks, and passed a white moon. Jumpstarter heard static shoot through his comm. link.

"Commander, I'm receiving disturbance through comm." He announced. No reply. "Commander?"

Sabrawing transformed in space, and stared intently at the white moon. Jumpstarter neared his commander, looking into her face. Confusion and struggle fought on her face plates.

"I-I'm sensing some sort of...signal. Something inside me felt like it cha- Aah!" SabraWing yelled from pain and surprise. Triple Charger, the Air Medic, pushed foreward.

"Lemme see what's wrong." Triple Charger looked at his Commander. Noting that she was grasping at her spark chamber, he ventured a guess. "Perhaps something is caught in your spark chamber. I'm taking a look." As he flipped the latch, and opened the door carefully, he scanned inside. "NO!! This can't be!?"

Jumpstarter got worried.

"What's wrong? What's-" He asked. Triple Changer threw him a frightened look.

"You NEED TO GET ULTRA MAGNUS HERE RIGHT NOW!!" He yelled.

"But, what should I-"

"Tell Magnus that her spark has been contaminated! She's turning CON on us!!" Triple Changer yelled, and his EMPs were out in a flash. "GO!!!" Without another word, Jumpstarter mach fived back to Cybertron. Triple Charger worked hurriedly.

"If you ever turn Con on me, it'd be the end of all of us..." He whispered.


	3. Defect

OMG!!! I feel so horrible!! I was reading through all my stories, and noticed a very crucial piece or two was missing!!! :'( I'm a failure! THESE chapters that I have skipped may make sense for the rest of the story.

Go ahead, hate me for I deserve it. :(

Defect

"ULTRA MAGNUS! COME QUICK!!" Jumpstarter yelled, bursting into his Leaders' quarters. A disgruntled Magnus glared at him.

"You unsuboordinate fool-"

"SABRAWING IS TURNING BACK TO CON SIR!!" Jumpstart yelled over Magnus. Magnus stood in shock.

"What?!"

"We were passing a white moon beside Earth, and she seemed to have a spark attack. Triple Charger looked in her spark chamber, and said it was tainted! You've gotta help her!" Magnus ran out his quarters.

"LET"S GO!" He commanded. "Roll out!"

"Stay with me, Commander! Don't do it! Don't throw all your hard work away!!" Triple Changer yelled, trying to attach a wire from her motherboard to her processors to override the Con system. His optics were trained on the small wire end, almost reaching the processor. If he could weld it together quickly, it would stop trying to take over her. Then, something happened before he-

"What are you doing?" Came a mean, dangerous voice. The Air Medic fearfully looked up at his commander.

"SabraWing! What- I'm trying to save you!" He answered trying to stall her. To his utmost horror, he could see a Decepticon symbol surface slightly on her chestplate, next to the Elite Guard Emblem. Her optics weren't red yet, he thought he had the time to-

"I don't need saving!! Don't you dare try to save me from becoming perfection! Get your servos out of my motherboard, or I'll run your own landing gear through your spark!" She sneered. Triple Charger cringed at the line. That was evil.

"Okay, - Just- I'll just undo this. . . " He stammered, and tried to weld the wire to the right spot. He heard a growl.

"You two! Get your dirty thrusters away from me! Don't touch me! You have NO idea who you're messing with!!!" SabraWing threatened, and took aim at her fellow Airmen.

"No!!" Triple Changer yelled. A blinding light ensued, and Triple Changer found himself missing a wing, and dangling in space. He looked at himself. He was beaten up bad. He looked again. The wire was in his hand. He leaned back in pain. "This isn't good."

He saw the parts of the other two Airmen, floating around in clumps, sparks extinguished.

"Oh no, Doc Bot, it isn't good at all....for you." Came his commander's voice. TripleChanger looked up at her. Both optics red with fury. His optic ridges furrowed.

"Doc Bot? Who's- NOoooooo!"

SabraWing listened to the howl echo in her audio receivers in complete entertainment. She chuckled darkly to herself.

She heard a pair of thrusters power down behind her.

"What- What did you do?!" Jumpstarter wailed. Magnus was silent, eyeing SabraWing. She turned to face them.

"Why did you do this? I demand an explanation from you SabraWing." Magnus commanded. She sneered, jabbing a finger in his direction.

"What did I do? No, Magnus, it's what did YOU do?" She laughed, "YOU brought this upon yourself! YOU thought you could salvage me for a weakling Autobot! YOU brought about the destruction of the whole Autobot race!" Jumpstart couldn't believe the words being exchanged in this conversation. He looked up at this leader.

"What is she talking about, Magnus?" He asked. Next thing they knew, they were blown away, dazed into space.


	4. Nightmare

Still don't own transformers. . . :( yet, i own my OCs!! :)

Nightmare

__2 months later__

Blitzwing flew lazily over Detroit, doing nothing in particular until he saw the Autobots in a group below him.

"Autobots! I vill crush you into iron filings!" he yelled, and his third face appeared, cackling, "OOH! I LOVE iron filings! Especially sprinkled on servo salad!!" He transformed and fell from the sky to fight the Autobots. SabraWing descended through Earth's atmosphere, constantly following the source of the energy she was detecting. She felt the signal beneath her until something crashed down on her from above. Transforming, and spitting curses, spun around to see what it was.

"Slag it all! Who's the fragger-" SabraWing stopped short, seeing the cool and collected face of a decepticon staring back at her. Something clicked in her. Before she could whip out her cannon, they crashed to the ground.

"I TOLD you it was Blitzwing!!" Bulkhead declared. They gathered around the odd shaped hole Blitzwing created, cannons and weapons aimed. To their utter confusion, they heard two different voices, they knew all too well Blitzwing's voices.

"Vat are you talking about?! I can't move my servos!"

"If you don't get away from me in a nano klik, I'll blow you away!!"

"Hahahaha!!! What a coincidence!! Hahaha!"

"Zat would not be a gud zing to say. . ."

"That's it!! YOU GET YOUR DIRTY SERVOS OFF OF ME!!!"

The Autobots could only exchange confused expressions. Soon, Blitzwing was blasted out of the hole, and landed on the cement, on his face plates. Prowl managed to slap stasis cuffs on the con before he got up and attacked. Optimus strode over, and crossed his arms.

"What do you think you're doing, Blitzwing?" He asked. Ratchet interrupted Prime's questioning with a gasp.

"Hey, boss bot! We got company here!!" Bee yelled stingers ready. Optimus and Prowl glanced back at the hole, where another bot arose.

"Ugh. Filthy mech!" Grumbled SabraWing, rising out of the hole. She stood to her full height, brushing herself off. Disregarding the Autobots staring incredulously at her, she looked around for the three-faced fiend. She jabbed a finger in his direction, in which he took as a que to laugh his head off.

"Hahaha! Nice femme! Be good! hahaha!" Blitzwing's crazed face screeched. The collected one switched into view.

"Strangely, you look oddly familiar."

"Haaa! Yeah! We came from ze same hole!! Haahahaha!" SabraWing didn't know what was up with this guy, but he was slagging her off.

"YOU!!!" She roared, and stomped over, "You are disgusting!! You call yourself a Decepticon?! You are just as weak as the Autobots!! And look at you!! You got yourself captured!! Serves you right, WEAKLING!! I should shove your own cannons up your _aft._"

She screamed, imitating the German's accent. She raised both arms to fire when a set of cuffs were locked onto her arms. A shock was sent through her processors, and she yelped in pain, keeling over on her back.

"Jajajaja!! We came from ze same hole, and got in ze same situation!! hahaha!"

"You malfunctioning reject of a sparkling!!!" SabraWing snapped, and kicked at Blitzwing's face. Then she stared at the cuffs, and then realising there were Autobots stading before her, a triumphant look on each of their faces. She glared bloody red optics up at them. She stood, taking another shock to her systems, and gave the obvious leader a staredown. She glared at all of them, resting finally on Ratchet. He paled.

"YOU!!" She pointed, and a shock zapped her cords, and she went to her knees. Her optics were shuttered for a cycle before opening. Ratchet paled some more. SabraWing looked around. "Where's Jumpstarter?" She got up, and a shock went through her again. She looked down at them.

"And who put stasis cuffs on me?! An Autobot of my high command does NOT need to be in cuffs unless under appropriate circumstances!" She recited from the laws of the Elite Guard. The Autobots could only stare in disbelief.

"And what command do you hold?" Asked Optimus, challenging the Cybertron code. SabraWing looked at Prime.

"Obviously, the rank Prime that you are, wouldn't know that I am of the Air Force's High Commander of Cybertron." She stated, smug look on her faceplate.

"High Commander? Yeah. Right" Optimus challenged. SabraWing glared.

"Oh yeah? Ask the bot that promoted me: Ultra Magnus himself." She retorted.

Ratchet finally gathered the wits to speak up.

"Well, SabraWing. What happened to you?" He asked, motioning to her chest plate, where the symbols of both Elite Guard and the Decepticons were positioned together. She looked down at her status. She raised her head again, an optic blue, and the other red.

"Apparently, I am one of a kind. . . Can't you fix me? Grumpy Doc Bot?" She sneered, as the cuffs cllicked, and fell off her arms. The Autobots stepped back in shock. She spread her arms wide, in a welcoming gesture. "Don't you remember, Doc Bot? You tried to save me? Well, I happened to be flying by this disgusting organic planet, something tripped my circuits. And here I am, as I am." She said. She looked over to their warehorse. "Whatever you bots are hiding in there, caused me to pop a circuit."

"Tsch. More like blew a fuse." Bumblebee whispered to Bulkhead. Optimus blocked her way from the warehouse.

"You're not going in there. There's nothing for your Con servos in there." Optimus declared, matter of factly. SabraWing snorted.

"Don't lie, Autobot. I have no time for this." She said, and punched Optimus in the face plates. He didn't have enough time to see it. Ratchet quivered in fear. Of all his nightmares, this one had to come to life? They watched in anticipation as she walked into their home. Ratchet's optics blacked out when they seen that she emerged with the allspark in her servo. Optimus gasped, and shot his grappler at the box. SabraWing grabbed his grappler in mid air.

"That isn't going to be good, Prime." Ratchet said, shaking his head, onlining his optics, "She'll kill you."

"What are you talking about?!" Prime only gave him a quizzed look before being yanked foreward by the decepticon only to have a knee to the faceplates. SabraWing tucked the allspark under her arm, and went to transform when Bumblebee had stung her with all he had. SabraWing writhed in the current, screaming in agony. Ratchet covered his audio sensors trying to keep out the horrible, saddening sound of the past. SabraWing managed to shoot at the bee, and fly off with the allspark.

Ratchet fell to his knees, springing a leak in his optics, trembling with sheer fear.

"The one of a kind that will bring everyone offline."


	5. Free Spark

Still don't own TF.... :(

Thanks to those who want to see what happens next....

lol Pink Floyd reference...... :)

__________________________________________________________________

Free Spark

Sabrawing shot out of the atmosphere and towards the moon. The Nemesis sat in the cool, eerie glow of the moondust. But inside, waiting patiently were Megatron and Starscream. Megatron motioned with one finger.

"Bring her to me." He ordered. Starscream opened his mouth to complain, but decided againt it when he noticed it was a _femme_ seeker. He turned, and left for outside.

Sabrawing located the dim signal, and found it to be a wrecked ship. She decided to go explore, and turn the stupid thing off. She landed softly in a cloud of white dust. She could feel the box inside her compartment pulse with its strange energy. She carefully walked towards the ship, and just as she was about to near a small lunar mountain, a jet shot out in front of her, it's wing clipping her in the face, tempting her into a chase.

Pissed as she was, she ran after, and transformed, taking to the sky. The gray/maroon jet was fast... Not fast enough. She caught up, and flew neck and neck with the jet. It veered to the right, and did a loop-de-loop, barrel rolling as it did so. Sabrawing immediately recognized the formation. An old battle technique from the Autobot airforce. She flew a bit away from the jet, and went through each maneuver with it, proving she knew what it was doing. It was like watching a mirror image of the jet. She felt confident. She had practiced this one many times. She knew it down to the very wires of her processor.

Megatron now enjoyed the new show. The jet was a good match against his own second in command, maybe better. He smiled to himself, and thought. He reached forward to the control panel, and pulled up the femme's signature. He read it carefully, and something clicked. He seemed to recognize this one. But where? He delved deeper into the information, searching for a particular number. And there it was. He sat back in mild disbelief, but sheer joy.

"Glad to have you back, my dear Sabrawing..." He murmured, and continued to watch them perform.

Starscream was getting frustrated. This femme knew this one tactic. Maybe he should try something else. He flew into a different pattern, and watched as the femme observed his- then, she began to maneuver like he did. She knew that one too. He kept randomly chaning the tactics, and growing angrier as he saw her fly into the correct patterns. Then, he had enough. Starscream was the BEST there was. He was the FASTEST. NO ONE could BEAT HIM. So, he decided for a face-off. He flew straight at the jet, aiming for a crash collision. The femme did the same veering towards him. He shifted his null lasers to position and fired at the femme. The femme did a simple barrel roll to avoid them, not straying from the path once. This yet again angered the flier. He pulled up at the last second to avoid the collision, but saw the femme shoot past underneath him. He circled, and started shooting at her again. This time, she expertly dodged every single one, and Starscream was a good shot. He beelined for another game of chicken. Again, he pulled up at the last second, as did she. He was surprised that they didn't collide. They spun around each other, and Starscream jarred against her, causing her to go off course.

Megatron laughed to see Starscream playing dirty. What a cheater. He knew that the femme was beating him at his own game. He smiled maliciously at the two.

Starscream growled in anger as the femme followed in the spiraling pattern towards the Nemesis. They were about to pass the lunar mountain, when something shifted out of her compartment. _What the frag is that now? It looks like a-_

KABLAM! Starscream was blasted into the mountain, creating his own hole in its side. The femme made a circle, and transformed, standing before the hole. Starscream pulled himself out, and crumpled on the ground.

Megatron was pleased when he recognized the cannon that Sabrawing had produced, and shot Starscream out of the air with. He smiled. She had gotten very powerful. A nice addition to his army of decepticons. He leaned back in his chair, and waited for them to enter the Nemesis.

Sabrawing glared with hatred down at Starscream, and he returned the look back up at her from the ground. He stood, and brushed himself off.

"What was that for, you stupid femme!" He screeched, raising his null lasers. He charged them, then, she disappeared. He was blown forward into the ground and bounced to a stop. He got up slower this time, and growled. "Who are you?!" He wailed.

The femme walked up to him. She looked down.

"I am Sabrawing. And I believe I just kicked your tailpipes at your own little game..."

She sneered. Then, something caught her attention. "What the frag is transmitting from that nasty nship?!" She said, and stomped over. Starscream stood gaping.

"B-But what about me?" He asked, following. The femme snarled.

"Eh. What about you?! Who cares." She said, and walked up to the door where she stopped. Starscream punched in a code on the keypad beside the door, and they both walked in. Starscream led the way to the main chamber where Megatron was at. He'd like to see how this was going to come out.... He smirked. They rounded a corner which led to the main room. There, Megatron sat, waiting. Starscream returned to his position to Megatron's right. Sabrawing walked straight to the control panel, touched a few keys, pushing boxes and typing characters in boxes on the screen. Megatron watched, noticing that this femme is like Starscream... A born genius. But, Starscream and he could never figure out the characters on the screens, they were too ancient. Yet, this femme seemed to have no problem with it all. She worked quickly, and with finality, she flipped a switch. The lights came on to a slight dim, and and she straightened and stood, looking around boredly. She looked at Megatron and Starscream. Megatron smiled evilly. This usually made other bots squirm in their plates, but this one took it with a dark energy to her.

"Welcome back, Sabrawing." Megatron ventured. Starscream choked on himself. _Megatron knew who this was? Well, who is she? And how does he know her?!?!?_

Sabrawing cocked her head, and itched her wing idly with her servo.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked, and itched her wing again. Starscream looked at her quizzically. Megatron soon followed suit. Sabrawing stood still, and seemed to shiver. Her wings, arms, legs all shivered, and ice fell into pieces onto the floor with a tinkling noise. She looked back at them. "SO? How do you know?" She snapped.

Megatron smiled. "Don't you remember me? I'm the one who created you." He said nonchalantly. Sabrawing's features remained the same. Starscream choked again, unable to keep his comments to himself.

"You--Y-You made that-that THING?!?!" He yelled. Megatron waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh get over yourself, Starscream. She surpasses you so far in everything, so quit complaining. Just be happy you aren't replaced.....Yet." Megatron said harshly. Starscream could only gape in anger at the femme. She didn't seem to appreciate the comment. Sabrawing looked around her.

"Hmph. Well, I don't want to replace a hunk of junk in a place like this..." She said, and turned to leave. Megatron clasped the arm of his seat in anger. He did not like anyone turning their back on him so dismissively. He growled.

"You will obey me, Sabrawing!" He snapped. She stopped, unphazed. He stood, and approached her. She remained still as he put a single finger in the center of her back, where her two wings were fused together. He slid his finger down her back, and he felt a shiver pass through her frame. She turned to him, and backed away.

"You were the one electricuting me....What was that all about? It was very painful, you stupid frag-"

"Yes it is I, your Lord Megatron. I created you for a purpose." He said. She narrowed her optics.

"I'm listening. What?" She asked. Megatron knew he had her right when she walked in.

"You are to help me destroy the Autobots once and for all. And it was so kind of you to bring the All Spark with you. Unfortunately, you couldn't bring your friend, Blitzwing along with you...." Megatron said, and held out his servo. Sabrawing looked down at his servo.

"What?" She asked. Megatron beckoned with his hand.

"Give me the All Spark." He said. Sabrawing shrugged.

"Oookay, but I don't even know why you need it.." She said, openeing her compartment, and pulling out the All Spark. Starscream squealed in fury.

"How did you get that from the Autobots?!?!?" He yelled, jabbing a finger in her direction. Sabrawing and Megatron both looked back at him.

"I obviously did something you couldn't do." Sabrawing simply put. Starscream growled, and lunged for the annoying femme. He saw that only too late, that she knew what he was going to do, because she brought her fist down on his head before he even touched her. He hit the floor hard, for he stayed down there for a while. Sabrawing looked at the All Spark, and looked back at Megatron. He smiled, reaching for the box. Sabrawing shrugged, and stuffed it back in a compartment.

"Eh. I don't think so." She snapped, and walked past the lord for the door. Megatron turned, watching her go.

"You seem safe to turn your back againt me, Sabrawing." He growled menacingly. She stopped, and turned, a smile on her face. When she smiled, she was absolutely beautiful. She seemed to glow as she did, and she continued.

"Of course. I know that this ship has Maganese components built into the metal parts in here. The pipes," She said, and walked over to one of the many exposed pipes around the room, and drug her fingers along the side, creating sparks which caused some small explosive flames, "Have this Maganese in them. And I know that you won't dare to shoot in here, unless you wanted to go offline in this cycle. Therefore, I can turn my back on anyone I want." She said, and turned once more, and walked down the hall.

-----------

Blitzwing landed on the moon, just outside the door, laughing hysterically.

"Ja!! Ze Autobots didn't know vat happened!!" He giggled. He punched in the code, and proceeded inside, only to find himself being pushed into, and falling backwards.

He wheezed, and raised his head to see what the heck happened. He gasped.

"Hey, you are zat femme!" The crazed face cackled, "You are b-e-a-utiful! Haha!"

---------

The cool face slipped into view as Sabrawing looked up at him. Realizing the compromising position she was in, not to mention really embarrasing, began to push off of the con to get up. "Zat is not how you are supposed to treat ze lady..." He said. She pushed off of him, and backed off. Blitzwing sat up as she pushed off, and watched her move awkwardly away from him. Before she stood, he reached out, and grasped her chin. Her optics widened. He could barely feel her faceplates heat despite the cold outer space.

Sabrawing was shocked at this movement from the con. She froze, unable to move, as he observed her. _How does he think he knows me? Maybe he's the one- _Her optics widened further. She jabbed a finger on his chestplates.

"YOU! You were the other one! It was you!!!" She said incredulously, as if she couldn't believe herself. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the recognition dawn on the con's faceplates. "You were the one restraining me! You held me there, to suffer in pain!" She stood up hurriedly, and backed off, nearly stumbling backwards. "You-y-You!!! I HATE you!!!" She screamed.

---------

Blitzwing stood, and was silent for awhile. His angry face whizzed to view.

"You think I had a choice?! You think I wanted to do that?!?---" He fumed back. The door swooshed open, revealing Megatron and Starscream. Sabrawing stumbled backwards more, only for Megatron to catch her in his arms.

"What? You don't like us now?" Megatron asked innocently. Sabrawing scowled, as she was dragged away from the ship.

"I hate you all!! Any of you that took part in my creation!! I will offline you all!!!" She screamed, fighting Megatron off. She charged her cannon. Megatron noticed this, and at the last second, pushed her arm in Starscream's direction.

"Shoot Starscream, not me." He said, and the next klik she fired, while Starscream was spluttering an argument.

"Waaaaahhhh!!!" Starscream screeched, and disappeared on the dark side of the moon. Sabrawing struggled in the silver mech's grasp. He sneered at her.

"It has come to my attention that last time we were together, I wasn't finished." He said. Sabrawing's eyes widened, and stuggled more. She fought, kicked, bit, and tried to shoot him away from her, all attempts failing. Megatron reached and grasped her wing tightly. To avoid any more damage to her tender circuitry in her wings, she stopped all movement, unwillingly sucumbing to the lord. Blitzwing could only watch sadly for the femme. He could tell she was still a free spark, until she tangled with Earth again and wound up here. Megatron smiled, patting her cheek.

"Now, that's a good femme. Let's finish our business.... Blitzwing, come with me." Megatron ordered, and Blitzwing obliged, looking down at Sabrawing in his mighty grasp. She was staring at him, and when he looked at her, she looked away, allowing herself to be dragged deeper into the Nemesis. Megatron chuckled. "There's no free spark amongst the decpticons...."


	6. To Earth

still dont own it.... dang.... v_v , oh well....

still, enjoy! R&R plz!

Sorry about the wait....

lots of stuff to do!!!

^_^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Earth

She offlined her optics as she was drug deeper into the ship, losing track of all the turns, and twists of the hallways. She heard a door open, and she chanced a look. Before she knew it, she was tossed onto a table with a light and several machines inside. She immediately began to squirm and tried to escape, yet Megatron had anticipated this, and held her down by placing a giant hand on her chest. This infuriated Sabrawing even more, causing Megatron to use both hands to hold her down as he put her wrists into shackles at the sides of the table. Once completed, Megatron, breathing slightly heavily due to the effort to keep the femme still, looked over his work. Now she was stable. He pulled a light up to the table, and turned it on. The brightness caused Sabrawing's optics to flicker in pain. She glanced at Blitzwing as he stood in the corner, away from the struggle, watching her with an unfamiliar look in his optics. She watched the silver titan carefully as he reached for a thick black cord that dangled from a computer of some sorts. He flicked a switch on the computer, and the end of the cord started to spark and sizzle with electricity. Sabrawing's optics widened in horror, reliving the memory of her early life. She then noticed one flaw: her legs were loose. Megatron moved to her left side, wielding the black sparking cord. He leaned over her, lining up the cord and her spark chamber.

KLANG!! Sabrawing's foot met Megatron's face with a fierce impact, sending him spinning away. She growled, trying to loosen the shackles around her wrists. Sadly, it was hopeless, for Megatron returned, ready for another round. He smiled evilly at the squirming femme before him.

"You are quite a fighter.... I'll fix that..." He said, and went around to the right side of the table, and shackled her ankle there. He went to the other side, and reached for ther left ankle, only to be kicked in the face once more. "Rrrgh. You are quite fiesty." He said, and snatched her thigh, which made her squirm even more. He finally was able to shackle her ankle down, and stood back smiling. He walked around tha table, and leaned forward to whisper in her audio receptors. "You know, you look so tempting..... Lying there, shackled like some ferocious beast, needing tamed...." He purred. She hissed in return.

"You'd never!-"

"Oh, but I would..... Sabrawing, I would." He murmured, and then backed away to return to the computer. Sabrawing was thinking quickly of how she could get herself out of this, only coming up with nothing. The door swished open, and Starscream stood, covered in dust and looking disgruntled. He glared at the femme and Megatron.

"Starting without me?" He sneered, and put his hands on his hips. He looked over the femme, and rubbed his servos together, "You know, I could hold her down for you, Megatron." He chuckled. Megatron growled at his second in command.

"NO! I don't need you tainting her!" He snapped. Starscream scowled. Sabrawing looked from one to the other. A smile played at her face. She snorted.

"Yeah? You should have heard all the cute comments he was making at me..." She said, and looked at Starscream, who was fuming, "All he wants to do is make me a full decepticon, and replace you. That way, no one can tell him who he can't control...."

Starscream snarled, leaping for the titan. Sabrawing watched as Starscream soared over her and crashed into Megatron, both falling to the floor, scrabbling. Sabrawing struggled against her restraints. Hopeless. Starscream was getting his can handed back to him, and Megatron was standing up. She glanced at Blitzwing, who was watching her sadly, shaking his head.

"Tis useless, Sabrawing.... You can't escape." He said quietly. Sabrawing looked in horror at Megatron, waiting for the painful sensation to course through her body.

_"I hate to interrupt your proceeding, lord Megatron. Wouldn't it be possible to use her against the Autobots as she is?" _Soundwave's voice sounded. Megatron stopped, and rumbled.

"This better be good, Soundwave..." Megatron rumbled, watching Sabrawing tremble. He smiled, and traced a finger down from her chin to her shoulder.

_"Since she seems to be part Autobot, perhaps we can use her to destroy them from the inside out..." Soundwave explained. _Megatron whined, caressing Sabrawing's cheek.

"Fine. But I wanted to do things my way.... Isn't that right, Sabrawing?" He asked. Sabrawing merely snorted back at him.

_"As you wish, my lord. I have developed a cicuitry that is needed to be hardwired into her processors.... This will give you voice commanding power over her when she's Autobot." _Soundwave added. Megatron frowned.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get it down here!" He said, and turned around to where Starscream was sitting in a corner. "Starscream, you will hardwire this chip onto her processors. Report back to me when you are finished." He turned to Sabrawing, and leaned down to her once more, smiling ghoulishly. "As for you an I, we're still not finished."

Then, he walked out of the room. Starscream smiled, standing up.

"Blitzwing, I don't need your help.... GET OUT!!!" He screeched. Blitwing went to the door, stood in the threshold, and glanced back to the eyes of the pleading femme. "OUT!!!" The flier commanded. Starscream yelled. And, to the horror of Sabrawing, Blitzwing left. _Shit. Now I'm stuck with stupid. Now what?_ Then, the door opened again, and Soundwave entered, and gave Starscream a small chip, and left as soon as he came. Starscream snickered. He walked down to the end of the table, and hopped on, and crawled up to Sabrawing, who was looking very angry. He slid a hand up the blue and white stomach, and up onto the blue chestplates of his captive. Sabrawing tried to shake him off, but failed. He mashed their lips together, and he tried to get her mouth to open by tempting with his glossa. Yet Sabrawing remained still as a statue, not backing down an inch. Starscream growled.

"You will oblige to me, femme." He hissed, looking down at her. She glared back at him.

"No, I actually won't." She snapped, turning her head. Starscream thought for a klik, placing a long finger against his cheek.

"Would you be more cooperative if you were free of your bondages, and in my quarters?" He asked malevolently. Sabrawing didn't answer as Starscream detached her weapons from her forearms, and unchained her. She slid off the table, and stood silently. Starscream wrenched her forward by her wing, which caused her to yelp in pain, and led her to his quarters. Wincing, Sabrawing allowed herself to be led to his quarters. They came up to a door, and he opened it, shoving Sabrawing through. She cast a glance around, and noticed the shower-looking thing. She pointed, trying to distract him.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked. Starscream glanced in the indicated direction. For a while, he was silent. She looked back at him. He was checking her out! She scowled. He smiled, rubbing his hands together.

"Of course, feel free to use my personal ion shower." He said. Sabrawing thought. _Anything to keep the creep off my back... She thought._

"Perhaps it'll warm you right up...." She heard the flier mutter. Then, she had a brilliant idea. She turned, and smiled at Starscream. She could tell he melted in front of her.

"You know," She said, and smirked, "I think I'll take you up on that.... Starscream." She winked quickly at him, which she knew would cause him to tweak out. She turned for the shower, and heard him behind her. "You're not coming in with me. Stay out. I'll come back, and we'll get to know one another." She entered the shower, and started it, grinning to herself. Part one accomplished. _Now I've gotta get the big guy involved to help me escape...._ Then, she figured it out. She scanned for the number sequence for Megatron, and found it. She commed him.

"Wha- How did you- Oh, Sabrawing. Well, aren't we the sly one?" He said, chuckling. She smiled devilishly. Using a sexy tone, she spoke.

"You know, Megs. I happen to be in Starscream's quarters right now. I'm in the ion shower now.... But once I get out, he'll be there...." She said. Megatron growled in frustration.

"What?! How dare he! Wait-He wants to have you?!" He asked, getting defensive. _How cute. She thought._ She nodded innocently.

"Yes. But, Megsy, why don't you drop by instead? I don't like Starscream." She said, whimpering just a little. Megatron nodded.

"I'll be there in a klik, my Sabrawing." He said, and closed the link. _Good. Part two accomplished. Now, how am I going to plan my escape? Or have I just made it worse for me? Great Primus, help me._

Sabrawing decided to make her shower worthwhile. Once she felt almost overly clean, she turned it off. She gulped, and stepped out of the shower, dripping. Starscream was nowhere to be found. She glanced around, making sure he wasn't hiding. She walked to the center of the room, and looked around. She heard a noise behind her, so she looked. Starscream was leaning against the wall behind her, watching her with a smirk. Sabrawing glared. Starscream shrugged, and walked up to her, and rubbed his hands together.

"Now this will be something worth remembering...." He said, and grasped her around the waist. Sabrawing crossed her arms, and looked away.

"Huh. That is if I don't rip out your processors..." She snapped. Starscream chuckled, and kissed her neck.

"You are fiesty. This will be pleasureable...." He said, and kissed her neck more. She growled, and shoved him away from her. He snarled at the unwanting gesture, so he tackled her from behind. _No! This is bad! She thought._

"NO! Get off!" She roared, and kicked at him. He took some kicks, and managed to grasp her wing. _No, that wil NOT be used as my weakness!! _"Let go!!" She said. She felt her wing crumple slightly, pinching delicate wires and boards. She winced, yelping.

"Ah... That's better now..." Starscream said, and continued kissing her randomly on her plates. He then mashed their mouths together, and crunching her wing with his fist, gained access to her mouth with his glossa. Sabrawing tried to keep the slithering glossa out of her mouth, and gagged as it delved deeper. She then considered biting it off, but that would be gross yet. Still trying to fight him off, she felt him start to grind against her, as he sucked at her neck.

"No!" She cried, and sobbed as her wing was scrunched once more. Tears bit at her optics, threatening to spill. She heard him chuckle.

"Open to me, femme.....Now...." He whispered, half moaning. She shook her head violently.

"NO!! Leave me alone!!" She screamed, tears falling. Starscream hissed, and crunched her wing even more. He smiled, listening her cry out in agony.

"Open...." He snapped. She sobbed a little, then again, shook her head. He scowled, and then scooted back to work at her port. He tried prying her legs apart, but it was almost useless she was strong. He tried again and again, yet couldn't. Then, he reached in between her legs with his servo, and rubbed. He smirked to feel pressure begin to let off. He tried to pull her legs apart once more, almost succeeding. He repeated the process. _She'll get tired soon enough. He thought. _He smiled. It seemed she was giving in. He pulled the white legs apart, and put himself between them. He went back up to her audio sensors and whispered to her, releasing her wing.

"That's a good femme...." He said, and began grinding against her. Sabrawing sobbed louder, refusing.

"No. No! NO! I hate you!!" She yelled. Starscream merely laughed.

"Then why are you opening? Eh?" He asked, and ground harder. Sabrawing couldn't take it any longer. She should just give in.... She started crying again.

"I hate you! Leave me ALONE!!!" She yelled, offlining her optics. She thought she heard a door open. A deep voice growled.

"YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!!" A voice roared. She felt Starscream's prescence disappear. She chanced a look, hope swelling in her spark. There Megatron was, crouched over her, snarling at a pissed off Starscream.

"Why do YOU get her?! I want to-" Starscream screeched. Megatron scowled, and looked down at Sabrawing. She was shaking-were those tears? She was crying too!

He brushed a servo against her cheek, and she turned her face away. Megatron snarled.

"I should offline you right now!" He roared, and ran for the flier. Sabrawing couldn't believe it. Her plan was going to work! She held back a smile, getting up. While Megatron was pounding Starscream into the wall, whe decided to sneak towards the door. She reached for the switch when-

"And where do you think you're going?!" She heard Starscream choke out. Both mechs glanced at her, frozen in their hateful actions. She flipped the switch, and slipped out.

"Away from you!!" She yelled, and ran down the halls. She stopped at a corner, which led off in three directions. She searched the ships maps and mapped her escape. There was a hatch closeby. She followed the guides in hir processors, and finally climbed up a ladder, shoving a hatch open with her shoulder. She clambered on top of the Nemesis. She was about to fly off, when she heard Megatron's voice.

"Starscream!!! I'll kill you!!!" Then, and nasty chuckle coming up from the hatch. She turned and slammed the lid, and jumped off, and flew to Earth.


	7. I Want To Go Home

Again, I do not own TF.

Sorry, don't hate me at the end!!!

Your patience will be soon rewarded!!!

Thank you for those who review! ^_^

__________________________________

It was just another day in Detroit for the Autobots. Nothing happened. Bumblebee and Sari enjoyed themselves, playing videogames all day. Until it got old very fast. Ratchet couldn't organize his tools any more, and Bulkhead was out of artistic ideas.

And Prime was plain bored as well. He was continuously surfing the Elite Guard channels for any new news. Nothing. He sighed, got up and retired to his quarters. He swore up and down today was going to be a day for Decepticon mischeif. It had been two days since they've seen them and that new one. It'd be right now, when they'd stirr. Yet, nothing. So, Bumblebee, Sari and Prowl had fallen asleep, each in their own areas. Bulkhead was bored, and decided to watch tv. Ratchet decided he needed to clean his tools for the fourth time today.

Sabrawing burst through Earth's atmosphere like a bullet through a baloon. She needed to find a place to hide. She knew Starscream would be after her. She looked and looked. then an idea occured.

"Maybe he won't expect me to hide by the Autobots..." She wondered. "Yet, wouldn't that be the first place to look?" She sighed, and headed for the nearest city.

San Diego, California.

She carefully landed next to a machine shop in the parking lot. "I need a new disguise." She murmured. She watched the cars roll by beneath her, and one particular one caught her eye. It stood out, mainly because it was odd. It looked like the ones in the lot she stood in.... She smirked, scanning the vehicle, and transformed, and hid.

Starscream cackled. He managed to get away from the great lame lord, and make his way towards Sabrawing.... Wherever she went. He was familiar with her signal, and was able to trace it to California. He smirked, and drew closer. He knew she would hide in a spot where she'd attract less attention. All he'd have to do is look for an exotic colored jet. He smiled, scanning for her signal, following the trial to San Diego. He circled many times, searching. He knew he needed to find her-fast. Megatron would surely be on his way, and pissed. He thought he sensed he flew right over her. He circled around, and landed in the middle of the street. He followed the signal back behind some buildings, into a parking lot. Starscream thought her spotted her, and walked up to a car, strutting.

"You think you can hide your wonderful physique from me, femme? I think not!" He sneered, lightly tracing a line down the hood of a vintage 1970's Plymouth Superbird. He dully noted the color of the car: baby blue. He kneeled down to the car, and stroked the bumper, cackling. Before he knew it, the bumper swung out, and smacked him in the face. He scrabbled at the ground, rubbing his face in pain, and felt the heat of Sabrawing's thrusters as she got away--again. Cursing in a different tongue, he chased.

Sabrawing was shaking. Not because she was cold, but that was a very close call. She saw a shadow envelop her, and chanced a look. She nearly fell from the sky in shock to see it was Megatron. She kicked herself into mach 9 east, Megatron dropping back in the distace. She flew over a lot of land, and slowed down by the east coast. _ That's it. The Autobots are my last hope._ She then decided to cause trouble, trying to lure the 'bots out from their warehouse by blasting by buildings, crashing glass, and creating a havoc. Many police cars drew in, and she sighed. _Good. That must mean they know... I'll head over there now. _She took to the skies to fly to their warehouse, which wasn't too far away.

Optimus heard the sonic boom before the sirens began. He knew Starscream was here. "Autobots! Decepticons!! GO!!" He ordered, running out of his room. They all clambored outside eagerly. But when they got out, they saw nothing.

"Aww, shucks..." Ratchet said, shaking his head, "And I thought today was bor-"

"LOOK!" Bumblebee pointed. They all followed his stare. They saw Starscream yank off a wing from the jet, causing it to spin out of control, heading towards the Autobots.

Sabrawing screamed out in pain, changing to her mech form in midair. This maneuver was fatal, but she wanted it through this pain. Now, she can't get away from him....maybe if she got rid of herself, she wouldn't know what he did to her afterwards. She watched as he tossed her wing down angrily, and snatch her other, tearing it off in one yank. Tears were spilling, and she twitched in pain and agony like she had never felt before. She watched as Starscream went to reach for her, when he swooped up, cursing, as she hit the ground.

----------------She opened her optics. _Now where am I? The well of sparks? Where-_ This city looked really familiar, and she sobbed more. _This can't be! Why aren't I offline now?!? WHY?!?_ She rolled onto her stomach, and tried to get up. She felt a tremor through the ground as she toppled over again, her wings reminding her of her missing limbs.

"AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" She wailed in pain, crying hard, and sobbing uncontrollably. She then felt two strong hands help her up, and when she stood by herself, she looked to see who it was. Two red eyes filled with worry stared back into her pained, tear-filled ones.

"Are you okay?" Megatron asked, holding up his other hand, which held her arm weapons. "Here," He said, and replaced them on her arms. "These will help." He said, and looked back at her. He felt broken when he saw horror in her eyes.

"NO! No get away!" She yelled, stumbling backwards, "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She turned, and stumbled once more, and fell. Megatron went to help her, yet had to smack Starscream down before he got to her. Sabrawing spun around in the rubble, and scooted back as far away as she could from the two mechs. She was stopped by a cool wall of a building. She stopped, bringing her knees up to her, she curled up and sobbed into her arms loudly.

The Autobots couldn't even describe yet understand all that had just happened within five minutes. Ratchet was horrified and pissed at the fact that the femme's wings were ripped off so violently without mercy. Optimus' jaw was slack.

"Th-This is terrible!" He stated, not knowing what to say. Bumblebee jumped up and down.

"Have their ciruits gone haywire?! Why're they fighting each other?!" Bee asked. Prowl scratched his chin.

"I'm sure its the femme they are fighting over, no doubt." Prowl said aloud. Prime nodded.

"Ratchet. Do what you can for the femme. The rest of you and I will take down Starscream. Move out!" He ordered. They scrambled about, heading in opposite directions. Ratchet ran up to the femme, who was shaking each time she sobbed. He placed a hand gingerly on her shoulder.

"There, there. Let me help you." He whispered. She jumped away from him, accidentally hitting her back against the building. She wailed again, rolling over into a ball. Ratchet almost cried for her. He walked over, and placed a hand on her shoulder again. "Come on, kid. Roll over onto your stomach. I'll give you something to kill the pain, okay?" He said, looking her in the red optics. She nodded, and rolled over, revealing the carnage that remained of her delicate wings.

"Okay....doc bot." She mumbled. Ratchet nearly choked, optics widening.

"H-How do you-? You still remember me?" Ratchet asked. Sabrawing sniffed.

"You think I'd forget everything I've done or BEEN through? Of course I remember my rank promotion, my wing mates, and slaughtering them, and you guys, and my favorite: the grumpy doc bot always seems to be there. Tch." She snapped. Ratchet stuck a needle in her neck, and injected a serum.

"Well, this'll block out the pain for a few mega kliks, but in order for a complete restoration, I need your wings..." Ratchet announced, getting up. The femme carefully sat up, testing her back. Once she realized there was no pain, she was up in a flash, and growling furiously in the direction of the fight. Ratchet gasped quietly. She looked at him, and smiled her old smile. _Her optics are blue again! _Ratchet thought. She winked.

"Excuse me doc bot, but I need to finish off some pervs..." She said, and started towards the fight. Ratchet caught her arm.

"Pervs? What-" He asked, not wanting those blue optics to go away. She turned, pulling from his grip.

"Let's just say they want to rape me." She said casually, and turned to the fight, and advanced upon it. Ratchet could hear her cannon whizzing with power.

"Perhaps there's still hope left for you, kid." Ratchet said, and followed to help his teammates.

"STARSCREAM!!! I'LL OFFLINE YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!" Megatron roared, shooting at the flier. He cackled, dodging the rounds.

"Oh, if I had that much power over you every time you said that, I'd be leader of the decepticons! HAHAHA!" Starscream snickered. He coughed as he felt a large blue and red axe catch him in his shoulder. He glared around and found Prime and the other Autobots. Megatron turned his head, and snarled at the sight of them.

"This is MY FIGHT, Prime!! Stay out of it!!" He roared, aiming his cannons for the bot leader.

"No. This is **MY** FIGHT." Cut a harsh voice. Everyone dropped everything, and looked to see where the voice came from. Prime and Bulkhead were shoved aside, nearly falling over, and there stood a very angry Sabrawing.

Sabrawing just stomped forward. She growled menacingly, making Megatron nearly step back from her. "I will offline you, and no one else is going to do it but I and I ALONE!!!" She snapped. Starscream laughed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, well see, fe-"

BLAAAAAAMM!!!! A purple beam shot from her cannon, casting a purple glow on everything around her. Everyone watched as it hit Starscream square in the chest, cracking his cockpit glass, and shattering it. He was blown against the wall of a building where Megatron had him backed up against. He coughed, spluttering out energon from his mouth. He wiped it away with the back of his servo, getting up.

"You blasted WENCH! I'll-" Before he could even finish, Sabrawing was atop him, pounding him into the cement with each blow of her fists.

"YOU DISGUSTING FAILURE OF A WORTHLESS SPARKLING, FRAG YOU!!!" She pounded with each syllable. The Autobots looked on in terror. Megatron admired this new side of Sabrawing, yet woed for her situation and her wings. Prime thought this was enough, and walked up behind the femme, and tried pulling her away. Bulkhead had to help, but both were viciously pushed away by Megatron, who was growling in fury. He gently grasped Sabrawing about the waist, and pulled her off Starscream, in turn of her pulling Starscream's wings off in the process. She trhew them down as he did to her, and scrabbled in Megatron's strong grasp to get back at him. Megatron was getting scared at this femme he had created. She was nearly foaming at the mouth to get at Starscream and kill him.

"That's enough, Sabrawing. You've done your part." He commanded, yet she still raged, letting loose cybertronian explicatives. He turned her to face him, grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her to get her to focus. She watched him as her anger began to subside.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" She snarled with a feral tone to it. He slapped her across her faceplates. She returned her stare to him, and pushed away from him. "Don't-Don't you ever do that again." She snapped. Megatron took no orders.

"You will stop your nonsense, or I-" He started, when her mean voice cut in sharply.

"You think it's nonsesne?! He was raping me! I was scared for the first time since I was a sparkling! Nonsense?! You-You don't even begin to understand what I've been through!" She snapped in fury, her words biting at all the listening processors. "All males are equally worthless to me. They rank there with the human pests. Nonsense, huh? FRAG YOU, ALL OF YOU!!" She said, and turned walking away. She stopped at a spot, and picked up one of her wings. She wandered around some more, and kneeled to find the other.

Starscream choked and spluttered, rising from the hole in the building. He glared at the femme, and shot a few good aimed shots from his null lasers.

Sabrawing was hit in the back, and she arched against the pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!" A hole appeared above her right side of her waist, and energon was leaking out profusely. Megatron gowled in fury at Starscream's actions, and was about to offline him when Sabrawing spoke. They all watched in stunned silence. She stood, turned around. She was a messy sight. Energon leaking from her mouth, as well as the hole by her hip, wings torn, dried energon here and there. But through all of this, the femme _was smiling and crying._ "I-I want to go home..." She muttered. They watched as she swayed. Ratchet took a few steps towards her.

"Sabrawing, No!" He yelled. Megatron became worried, and made his way to Sabrawing. He managed to catch her before she fell, and cradled her. Ratchet ran up beside him. "Sabrawing...oh no." He murmured. Megatron didn't notice everyone was gathered around him and Sabrawing.

Sabrawing choked on more energon, as it trickled out of her mouth. Megatron wiped it away with his thumb. She smiled up at all of them. "Doc bot...don't worry- *cough* 'bout me..."

Ratchet shook his head. "You'll be fine, Sabrawing. We'll take care of you."

Sabrawing's optics widened. "Megatron....Starscream's...." She murmured, voice going out. Megatron turned, aiming his fusion cannon, and shot at the traitor. Starscream toppled over on himself, howling in pain. "UGH!" Came Sabrawing's voice. Megatron looked back, and cradled her carefully. Optimus observed his adversary's motions.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead murmured between themselves. Ratchet shook his head, falling to his knees, grasping Sabrawing's hand, despite Megatron's growl.

"Sabrawing, I'm so sorry...There's nothing I can do at this point to save you... Forgive me, dear..." He cried. The Autobots were taken aback at their doc's emotional state. Sabrawing managed a chuckle.

"It's fine, I'll-I'll be......okay. Don't any of you worry...." Sabrawing said, glancing at Megatron, "I'm cunning, remember? I've got tricks yet on-*Cough* my processors..." Megatron couldn't smile. His face displayed utter pain and sadness. Sabrawing's optics began to flicker, and Megatron held her tighter. "Make sure I have my wings with me...." She uttered, and the flickering stopped, her optics dark. Ratchet started to cry out loud. Megatron shook with fury. There was a stunned silence.

Starscream managed to scrounge up some extra energy and cackle.

"Hehehehe.....Serves the wretched thing right...." He sneered.

_______________________________

Now, I'm gonna ask YOU!! Do you want to see Sabrawing return by some strange way?

You may suggest if you like, I won't force you.

What do you readers want to see happen next?

To tell you the truth, I've hit the dreaded writers' block!! :(

Please Comment!!!


	8. If You Were A GOOD Flier

Yay! Another chapter!! There's some interesting things in here.... yeah... I won't say it.

But, I hope you enjoy.... Because I have thought up an awesome story line!!! I can't wait to get it all posted!!! =^_^=

Anyways, I still don't own TF....

But, please do read and review.... i don't care if you didn't like it or not, just please review even if it's one word.

Thanks!

_______________________________________________________________

Ratchet weilded his infamous wrench evilly.

"That femme was special to our race, and you go and offline her!.....I oughta finish you off....." Ratchet snarled. Prowl looks at the femme's body thoughtfully.

"My ninja senses are goin haywire..." He mumbled to nobody in particular. The others didn't mind him, they were too busy ganging up on Starscream. Prowl sat at her side, gently moving her wings to her side. He crossed his legs and focused; processor over matter.

He delved into the femme's processor, and viewed her mainframe. He looked around at the exoctic area he was floating around in. He saw a strange aura around a weird floating sphere. He floated towards it, and carefully touched it with a finger. Before he knew it, it sucked him inside. He seemed to lose conciousness for a while, and he gathered his wits about him once more, taking in the new area. He saw the figure of the femme, floating before him, scowling.

"What are YOU doing in here?" She snapped, her voice echoing off the cybernetic walls of the strange sphere. Prowl was silent as the femme observed him. "Wait, you're one of the Autobots, aren't you?" Prowl nodded.

"Yes. I detected some sort of energy coming off of you after you went offline...So I came to find out." He said. The femme nodded, all anger diminished. She watched him, and blinked. Prowl raised an optic ridge. "Your optics just changed colors. They're blue now. Why?" The femme smiled, tapping herself on her chest.

"I have a dual-core processor. Basically means that my processor is split in half: one side is Autobot, the other Decepticon. Whichever processor I operate out of, switches my optic color." She replied. She was silent. "Any more questions?" She asked. Prowl thought, his servo under his chin in thought.

"Well, I'm wondering why your processor is still-well, online. You must have another power source somewhere besides your spark energy." He deduced. The femme smiled.

"Of course. But it isn't a _different_ energy. It's the same." She said, and gestured at a orb that glowed a light blue. "There's still the allspark energy within me." Prowl shook his head.

"But if you still have allspark energy, you would still be online. Yet, there is no spark left in your chamber. It's impossible to have some spark left, and it not be in your chamber." Prowl argued. The femme shook her head, placing her servos on her hips.

"You aren't thinking _oustide_ of the question in particular. I can't tell you the answer, you must figure it out." She said, scratching her wing. Prowl thought harder. Something occured to him.

"Wait. By now, the Decepticons would have torn Earth to shreds with the......But wait. Where is i- Do you still have the allspark?" Prowl asked. The femme smiled.

"You could say that." She answered. Prowl spread his hands.

"Well, where is it? If you have it, it would have brought you back online!" He said. The femme gestured with one finger: #1.

"My point exactly. But I'm still here, obviously." She said. Prowl furrowed his ridges.

"Maybe it needs a boost of some sort....Or more power..-"

"Or a good reason to bring me back online." Came the femme's voice. Prowl looked up at her.

"Hmm? Why would it want that?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Beats me. Why don't you put your processor over matter stuff on the spark ghost over there?" She suggested, pointing at the orb. Prowl pondered on that.

"Hmm. There's no telling what could happen to you or I if I tapped into that...." He said, approaching the blue orb. The femme tsked. Prowl looked at her, noticing her optics were red again.

"You pathetic Autobots are nearly helpless, aren't you? Just figure it out, so I can finish my wrath on Starscream!!" She snapped loudly. She sighed, blinking.

"Well, give me some room and silence." Prowl said, situating before the orb.

He slowly and carefully tapped into the blue orb.

_"Why haven't you brought this femme back online? She still has ownership of you, and she hasn't handed you over to the Decepticons." Prowl asked. The Blue orb pulsated in Cybertronian code._

_"That's exactly what I want. The Decepticons." The orb replied, lacking a female/male voice. Prowl was confused._

_"But if that happens, the Earth and its inhabitants...What will become of them?" Prowl prodded. The orb was silent for a while._

_"I created this sparkling for a special purpose. One she will have to find herself. But for now, I will belong to the Decepticons. There is no alteration of my destiny." It said. Prowl nodded, respecting the orb's wishes, and withdrew his mind from the orb._ Prowl blinked. He looked around at the femme who was off a distance, messing with her weapons. She noticed he was back, and flew back to him. He saw hope glitter in her optics.

"Well? What'd it say?" She asked, excited. Prowl scratched his helmet.

"It wishes to be in Decepticon hands." He said, watching a puzzled look become the face of the femme, "It also said you were made for a special purpose." Confusion. "You'll find out later." Prowl finished, waving his hand. The femme rubbed her servos together gleefully.

"Ok! So, go back to Detroit, and give Megatron the allspark then." She said, and Prowl moved off to the edge of the sphere. "Oh, and wait." Came her voice. Prowl turned. The femme was tapping at her chest. "Lower left compartment. The allspark."

Prowl nodded, and left.

Prowl resurfaced, and jumped when he saw Megatron holding the femme before him. What a sight to behold! Prowl rubbed at his optic, and tapped the compartment the femme had indicated, and it opened slowly, and the blue light issued out.

Megatron gasped, pulling out the allspark. He looked down at Sabrawing, once strong and beautiful, now broken and sad looking.

"Faithful to the Decepticon cause until the end. Loyal to her Lord, as she was..." He mumbled to no one. He held the allspark closely, thoughtful. He slowly replaced the allspark to Sabrawing's compartment, and pushed it closed. "You deserve it. It is yours. I no longer want it." Megatron whispered to Sabrawing. Prowl smirked, and got up to help Optimus and the others with Starscream.

Starscream rose yet again, battered and beaten, but undying. He laughed hoarsely.

"You pathetic Autobots can't defeat me!! I am superior!!" He yelled to the sky. The Autobots deftly placed a few good shots to knock him over again.

Megatron snarled, still frustrated at the sight of his defeated femme, Sabrawing. He too, stood, and as much as he hated the idea, fought with the Autobots to destroy Starscream. No matter how much he used his fusion cannon, Starscream just came back with more fight.

"You are like a worthless insect....A cockroach that just won't die...." Megatron growled.

------------------------------

The all spark sparked and sizzled within Sabrawing's compartment. Soon, the ghost spark in her chamber grew, and began to pulse with more life. Her exotic colors returned, and her optics regained their blue color. She gasped as the allspark repaired her body, her wings, and the large hole in her body. She writhed, yet it felt so good to feel in one piece again. After the all spark was finished, the newly recreated metal hissed with heat as it started to cool. Sabrawing sat up, and looked around at her surroundings. She saw all the bots fighting, and she narrowed her optics. _Starscream....Must....Die...._

She stood, and she saw something sparkle on Starscream. A shard of the allspark. She could feel that this assumption was right, because it made the most sense. If she could remove that shard from his wretched face, he would die. An evil grin broke across her faceplates, and her optics changed color yet again. She stood, brushed the dirt off herself, and strode over to the increasingly drawn-out fight. She watched as Starscream falter in his attacks, and stare at her with a face of true horror. This made her grin grow wider as she walked past the others, and straight up to Starscream.

"Are you ready to go offline now?" She purred. Starscream shook his head, frowning.

"How can you STILL be online?! I thought I got rid of your wretched protoform!!" He yelled, jabbing a finger at her. She frowned at the accusation.

"We could say the same to you, Starscream." Came Optimus Prime's voice. Sabrawing smiled.

"I'll solve that problem." She said, and reached up at Starscream's face, and tapped at his forehead, revealing the shard. Sabrawing quickly gripped the fragment as Starscream began to fight her off.

"No! That's MY shard! Let go!" He said, punching, and shooting at Sabrawing. She grimaced, wrenched him around the throat to hold him still, and yanked the fragment free of his forhead. Starscream's colors and optics faded, and he crumpled to the ground before Sabrawing in a groveling manner. Sabrawing stood triumphant, holding the fragment up to optic level, smiling. She stashed it away in her compartment, and she could feel the pieces fuse together. She turned to face the others, and smiled.

"See? Problem solved. One point Sabrawing, Starscream zero." She said, faltering when she saw the diversity of the expressions on the faceplates of those who looked at her. Megatron's was one whose she couldn't read. She watched as he approached her carefully, and dropped to his knees before her. She looked uncomfortable to know that her Lord Megatron was kneeling to someone else.

"You-You're alive? For good now?" He asked quietly. Sabrawing smiled, nodding. Megatron breathed a sigh of relief. "I-I thought I-" Before he could say any more, Sabrawing stopped him with a dazzling smile.

"I'm fine, really. Even have doc bot check me out, I'll pass his inspections." She assured. She turned to see Ratchet had approached her. Worry had overtaken his faceplates.

"Sabrawing? A-are you yourself now?" He asked. Sabrawing laughed lightly, the sound similar to chimes.

"I believe you need to expand on what is meant by 'myself', doc bot." She answered, while motioning Megatron to stand, who refused, holding her servo, looking up at her with a mixed expression. Ratchet looked confused, then smiled.

"I mean are you Autobot, or...."

"I am both. All the events that have occured in my past had happened for a reason. I do understand that reason now. And that's why I must thank you." She interrupted. Ratchet looked at her in bewielderment.

"Thank me? What for?" He asked. She chuckled her chime-ish laugh.

"Thank you. For saving me from Megatron all those years ago." She said, and heard an onimous gasp from below her. "You helped him make me who I am now."

"And what exactly is that?" Bumblebee asked. Bulkhead bopped him in the head.

"Shh! Don't interrupt!" He hissed. Sabrawing smiled.

"It's no offense. I am important to our race, therefore the allspark stays with me at all times." She said. Optimus shook his head.

"Why? No one else can use it now? How are you important?" He asked. Sabrawing looked him over.

"Hmm. Well, to have it short and sweet, because the allspark wills it to be this way. No one else but I can harness the allspark's power. No one. Not even Magnus himself. I and I only. And my importance? Well, I don't know how exactly it will all end, but...." She explained, and looked down at Megatron. She clasped his hand in hers, and pulled him up into a standing position. He was taller than she was, and she looked him in the eye. "But, as any human would put it, I'm simply a WMD." Prowl shook his head.

"A W-M-D?" He asked. Bumblebee smiled.

"Is that a brand of car?!" He asked. Sabrawing glanced at the yellow bot. She smirked, and returned her gaze to Megatron.

"A Weapon of Mass Destruction." She answered, watching glee and a sense of possessive emotion wash over Megatron.

"My WMD..." Sabrawing shook her head, smiling.

"No. Nobody's WMD. I don't know yet what will happen, but I can't belong to one side or the other. My processors have gone under a modification to be chronic." She said, still watching Megatron, "I will be shared amongst the Autobots and the Decepticons. For periods at a time. No more, no less."

"So, are you a similarity to an apocalypse to our race when the time comes?" Prowl asked.

"Geez, Prowl. That was deeeep." Bumblebee said, servo over spark. Prowl shrugged. Sabrawing's lip trembled, her optics growing wide.

"I highly doubt that ,but I wouldn't put it past the allspark to blow me up to destroy all of the Cybertronian life. I hope I'll never see it coming if it does decide....to offline me in such a way." She said, "I really don't want to be blown up anyways....I-I don't want to offline again...Not again." Megatron pulled her into an embrace, shush-ing her as she quietly sobbed. Ratchet felt terrible.

"So, who get's you first?" Came Bumblebee's voice. Optimus shot him a look.

Bumblebee shrugged.

"Hey, I don't wanna see her cry like that. It makes my spark dim." He defended, then crossed his arms. Sabrawing turned her head out of Megatron's chest, and smiled hiccuping.

"That depends all on my optic color." She answered, "It shows which processor I operate out of." She watched as the faces brightened as she heard a low rumble in Megatron's chest, and she looked up at him. A flash of anger crossed his optics, then sadness. Bulkhead spoke up.

"Well, maybe we could help you work things out again with Magnus...." He started.

"Yes, that's a must. He's been worried sick about you...." Optimus Prime continued, and stopped, thinking, "Some to think of it, I've never seen him in that terrible of state before..." Sabrawing was silent, reliving the honor ceremony and the slaughter of her wingmates. She looked back at Megatron.

"I must get some stuff from the base before I join you for a while." Sabrawing excused, and she smiled at them. Prime nodded, and they all began to pick up the mess that Starscream had created. Sabrawing took off for the moon, Megatron following.

She landed on the moon, creating a cloud of dust about her. Megatron landed not so softly, making the moon tremor and creating too much dust. She coughed, waving the dust away from her face, and began to walk to the Nemesis. She faltered at the small lunar mountain, remembering her first sight of the nasty jet. She heard Megatron follow her. They both entered the Nemesis, and she felt herself being pushed against a wall. She smirked.

"You need to work on your landing, Megs." She stated. The larger mech chuckled.

"Must you forget that I don't own a slim form as yourself?" He practically purred to her. She smiled, and shook her head.

"No. But any GOOD flier can control how they land." She retorted easily, and slipped away. She heard him growl.

"Oh really? A GOOD flier? Well, I take it you consider yourself a GOOD flier." Megatron asked, smiling. She stopped, and turned.

"Yes, I am a GOOD flier Megsy. And, I just might as well be leader of Decepticons too." She said, and turned tfor the control room. She heard him snarl.

"If you start chasing THAT dream, you can consider yourself dead, femme." He snapped, sitting heavily in his throne. Sabrawing stood at the controls, tapping and dragging. She chuckled. And then she turned, leaning against the panel. He watched her.

She walked up to him in his throne. She leaned close.

"Then why was the great Lord Megatron on his KNEES before a second-in-command femme?" She purred to him. If Megatron had hackles, they would be standing on end. He snarled.

"I-I WAS NOT! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME-!" He started yelling. Sabrawing cut him short, her voice low. An optic ridge arched.

"You care about me, don't you?" She asked, reading his faceplates. Megatron was caught off guard. She smiled, noticing this. "You do, don't you?" Megatron coughed.

"Of course I do. I created you for specific purposes, and it would be unfortunate to have you offline now, wouldn't it?" He said, catching himself. She didn't know how to take that, was silent then smiled sweetly.

"I can see right through you. Don't lie to me, Megs." She called his bluff. Megatron's spark told him to give in.

"You are too damn persistent, femme." He said, and leaned back in his throne. She smiled, and walked around his chair, and massaged at his shoulders. Megatron's head lolled back in relaxation. She smiled, happy to serve her lord. She leaned forward after a while, and whispered in his audio sensors.

"Don't get used to it." She said, and walked around to face him. She touched his cheek with her hand, cupping it. He offlined his optics in relaxation. She came closer, and leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the lips for a brief period of time. The touch brought Megatron's optics online in a flash. She broke before he could react, smiling recalling a few vague lines her audio receptors had recorded. "Faithful to the Decepticon cause until the end. Loyal to my Lord. But, I have to keep the big mech on his toes, too." Megatron chuckled, a low rumble in his chest.

"I'm always on my toes when you're around, Sabrawing. I may lose my balance, and fall." He said. Sabrawing smiled, and laughed softly.

"You just might. If you were a GOOD flier, you wouldn't fall over." She replied.

__________________________________________________________

Woohoo! I liked the outcome of this one.... If any of you didn't..... sorry! haha. yeeaaaah.

By the way, if you're reading this, that means it's time for you to take only a minute to review.... PLEASE?!

^_^ I thank those who do!

Please watch out for different stories! I have some cool ideas!!

If you have any questions, please ask.


	9. Cybertronian Circus

Here's yet another one. I don't own TFA... or Caramell dansen, or Dota. :( I don't like Sentinel....Just sayin. lol

Like I said before.... Go back and read chapter 3 "defect" I accidentally left that chapter out....and if you read this....It might not make sense until you've read chapter 3. :)

* * *

Cybertronian Circus

Megatron rumbled, then cocked his head.

"I don't remember you having any belongings here..." He said, thinking aloud. Sabrawing stretched, and smiled.

"No, I don't." She said, looking around.

"Then, why are you here?" He asked. She looked at him, and cocked her head.

"Well, you did want to see me one last time before I go to Earth, without Starscream's disctractions, right?" She asked. Megatron smiled.

"I had a hunch." He answered. Sabrawing laughed. Megatron opened his arms, beckoning to her. She smiled, and sat on his lap, leaning on his chest. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, and she curled up against the silver metal. She could hear his content rumble, and listened closer. No, it was purring. She smiled at that.

"You purr? I thought decepticons had better things to do like tear worlds apart." She said. She heard his purr get louder.

"I 'purr' mainly because I am happy, or satisfied. I have my Sabrawing here with me, and Starscream is dead. I am pretty happy right now." He answered, stroking her back. She loved how he knew that that was a sensitive spot for her. She purred into his chest, her back slightly arching to the repetitiveness of the feeling. She heard him laugh.

"What? It feels soooo good..... How do you know that that area has delicate cirucuitry in it?" She asked, beginning to wrap her arms around his chest, and rubbing at his back. She heard his rumble boom in her audio sensors.

"I created you that way in a form of controll. It is peculiar that you know where the delicate areas are on my back." He said, scratching her back harder. She smiled, loving the relaxing feeling.

"Yes, because I am so out of controll. Besides, I didn't know where it was... I guess my fingers were drawn there.... I don't know." She answered, unable to explain. She scratched harder at the plates on his back, eliciting a low moan, and his back arched to her. She was content. She didn't want to be anywhere else. She wanted to be here, with her lord.

Megatron noticed Sabrawing went still. He carefully looked down into her faceplates. She was curled into him, in a peaceful recharge. A smile played at her lips and optics. He smiled at the sight. He reached with his servo, and caressed her cheek. She stirred, groaning. This startled him, and he nearly dropped her. He tried to relax again, after hearing the noise. He sighed, and stood carrying her. He carefully walked down to his chamber, and with patience, was able to open the door. He went inside, and carefully laid her down in his berth. She stirred again, still clinging to him. He thought. He tried to pry her off him, but it wasn't working out too well. He stood with her still hanging off him, yet she was nearly on his berth. So, he decided to watch her for a while until she stirred to get her off him. He looked down at her, peaceful, and beautiful. She stirred, and stopped abruptly. She onlined an optic slowly, and looked up at him. Her optics onlined, and she smiled softly.

"Sorry, I guess I fell into recharge...." She said, still drowsy. She went to sit up, when a servo came down on her shoulder, and gently pushed her back. She looked up at Megatron, confused. He shook his head.

"I don't want you flying around, if you're drowsy." He said, then thought, "If you were a GOOD flier, you wouldn't fall asleep flying." She smiled at this, and scooted over in the large berth to give room. She yawned, and her wings tucked behind her like closed scissors.

"Well, you might as well get a recharge too. It'll be boring enough that you'll fall asleep standing." She said, as he got on beside her. "That is, if you were a GOOD flier, that wouldn't ever happen." She saw him chuckle, as he turned on his side to face her. She smiled, and offlined her optics. He was still for a while, but soon, she felt an arm wrap itself around her waist, and felt her body come in contact with his chest again. She sighed, and curled against him. His purring immediately started, and lulled her into a peaceful recharge.

Sabrawing woke with a start, and rolled off the berth with a crash. She shook her head, and rubbed at her optics. She looked around to see what had woken her, but no one was in the room. She put a servo on the berth. Both spots were warm. She shrugged, and was about to leave when she noticed something in the corner. She chanced a look, and walked up to it. With glee, she realized it was a media player. She looked at it thoughtfully, and a smile erupted on her faceplates. She turned it on, and it had a frequency dial on it, and tuned it to hers. A bouncy song began to play, so she turned it up.

"_Now come on and move your hips singing_

_Oa-ah-ah_

_Look at you two hips do it_

_La-la-la_

_You and me, can sing this melody_

_So come and_

_Dance to the beat_

_Wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever._

_Listen and Learn_

_It is time for prancing,_

_Now we are here with Caramel Dancing!"_

She smiled, and put her servos up to her head, and danced the caramel dance.

Megatron sat up from his throne, his thoughts of Sabrawing slipping from his mind as he heard a strange thumping vibration in the air. He grumbled something, and decided to investigate. He stalked down the hallways nearing the source. Then, it stopped. He smiled, shook his head.

"I'm going out of my processors....It was probably Blitzwing with his strange German songs..." He said, and turned to walk away. Then, a different noise invaded his audio recievers. But this one was very catchy. He turned, and followed yet again. He was close enough that he could hear a muffled voice singing.

"Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA

å pushar på å smeker,

med motståndet vi leker.

Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA

å springer runt å creepar,

och motståndet vi sleepar."

An optic ridge rose out of curiosity, and he soon was shocked to see it was coming from HIS quarters. He figured then Sabrawing was awake. He opened the door, and faltered at the threshold. He never saw anything as beautiful as what he was looking at. Sabrawing was dancing in front of his communicator. He groaned to the fact that this music was being broadcasted to anyone who would be listening, but it was washed away by the flier's fluid movements. He tentatively took one step forward into his room, not wanting to disturb this beauty. Her back was towards him, and he watched with fascination at how her body moved. She turned, her optics closed, a smile on her faceplates. He smiled at her happiness. Then, he saw that she onlined her optics, and she froze in place. The comminucator buzzed with static. She leaned over and clicked it off. She seemed embarrased to be caught dancing. Megatron closed the door, and leaned against it, crossing his arms. Sabrawing smirked, breathing slightly heavily due to the extreme exercise.

"I see you're awake, and have discovered my communications device." He started. Sabrawing giggled, and bounced over to him happily. He smiled at her as she stood in front of him, giggling.

"Yep. I'm awake. Sorry to have concerned you about the music, but I couldn't help it..... I haven't done that in- in stellar cycles!!" She laughed. Megatron cocked his head slightly.

"You've danced before?" He asked. Sabrawing nodded.

"Yes. In the autobot academy. Lots of promotion parties, and such. And Jazz would bring all the music." She said, going back into memories. Megatron rumbled.

"Autobots...." He said disgustedly. Sabrawing was silent, servos on her hips.

"Yeah? And what's wrong with Autobots?" She snapped. Megatron sneered at her.

"They are incompetent fools, and they live by their pathetic emotions. And what is worse, they befriend the biological parasitical insects!" Megatron snapped back. Sabrawing growled. Her blue optics were fierce to look at.

"Well, excuse me, Decepti-CON! Don't let me taint your ever so perfect spark with my emotions!" She said, and stomped her foot. She shoved past him and exited the room. Megatron sighed in frustration, and followed. He walked into the bridge, and found her messing around on the computer.

"I didn't include you in with the Autobots, Sabrawing." He said. She shrugged, still clicking the controls.

"Nevermind that, I need to go. They're comm-ing me like crazy, and I don't want to let them know where I am at.... That would be very bad." She said, and finished typing on the computer. Megatron smiled, and approached her from behind. He wrapped an arm about her waist, and she turned to him.

"Always loyal." He chuckled, looking down at her. She smiled back, optics twinkling.

"Of course, Lord Megatron." She said, and twitched, and frustration bit at her faceplates. "They might be more persistent that I am..." Megatron smiled, brushing a finger along her cheek.

"I highly doubt that." He said. She smiled again.

"Not to act rude, but is there anything else before I leave? I don't know how long I'll be gone, but if there's anything-"

"A simple kiss would be pleasant." Megatron interrupted. Sabrawing stared at him, and then slowly smiled, nodding.

"If that's all you want." She said. He leaned forward and kissed her. He was surprised to find that his lips fit perfectly into hers. He didn't remember putting that feature on her, but it turned out to be a good thing. She broke first, a look of anger on her face.

"Ugh. Can't they just slagging wait?!" She snapped to no one in particular, then smiled at Megatron, "Sorry, they won't stop. I've gotta go." She patted his cheek, and went out the front door. Megatron walked up to the front window and watched her. She was nearly past the small lunar mountain, when she stopped and turned. She winked back at him, causing him to smile. Then she sprinted a couple of steps, and jumped, transforming into the sky, and taking off for Earth.

* * *

Sabrawing opened her comm link to the Prime guy.

"What do you want?" She snapped harshly into the link.

"Well, we were worried something happened to you." Came Prime's voice again. Sabrawing snarled.

"You think my OWN creator would cause harm to me? Hmph. What was your name again?" She asked, frustrated.

"It's Optimus Prime, leader-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I'll be there shortly. I don't expect a welcoming party when I get there." She said, and broke through the atmosphere and soared towards Detroit.

"A little late for that." Came a voice. She couldn't recognize who it was at first, but it sounded familiar. She flew down towards Detroit, noticing the large blue ship below, and some bots standing around.

"What is this?" She asked, confused, "Where's Prime?" She didn't get an answer, so she floated to the ground, and then transformed in mid air, thrusters on her feet. She gently landed in front of the blue ship, and stretched. She looked at all the bots standing around. Optimus Prime walked over to greet her, and along came his teammates.

"Welcome, Sabrawing." Prime said with a smile. Sabrawing nodded at the large ship with the Elite guard symbol on it.

"The Elite guard come to take me away and lock me up for the con that I am?" She asked, and snickered. The yellow bot laughed.

"Aww, no. The big guy wouldn't ever do that." He said. Prowl, the one she named ninja-bot, spoke up.

"Bumblebee's right. He-"

"Wait...Bumblebee?" She asked, cutting Prowl off, and pointing to the yellow bot, "You're Bumblebee?" She looked up at Prowl. "You're the ninja-bot, Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime, and ....." She turned, facing the Ratchet and the large green bot. "Ratchet, and....uh...you?"

"I'm Bulkhead. Nice to meet you, Sabrawing." He said happily. "Why, it's a pleasure to meet you, Bulkhead." Sabrawing said.

"There's Sabrawing over there, Magnus." A voice said. Sabrawing looked at who said it. A blue flier stood in front of a larger mech. Magnus. Sabrawing froze, unable to speak or move. The blue flier had a concerned look on his face.

"Sabrawing? Are you okay? Do you remember me?" He asked.

"She should. She'll go through a memory blast." Ratchet said, patting Sabrawing on the back. Sabrawing's optics grew wide, and she started to shudder. Ratchet eyed her worriedly. "Hmm... Well, it was a tragic event for her, I hope her processors take this alright..."

"J-Jumpstarter?" She asked, and when he nodded, she shook. "I-I'm so sorry, Jumpstarter.... I'm sorry. They were your friends-our friends....I'm sorry." She said softly, tears welling in her opitcs. She brushed them away hastily. Jumpstarter walked up to her, and hugged her, rubbing her back.

"It-it wasn't your fault, Sabrawing." Jumpstarter said softly. "You didn't mean to do it. Triple Charger even said so." Sabrawing gasped. Then, she started to cry into Jumpstarter's shoulder plate.

"Triple Charger tried to stop it, but I couldn't control myself.... And they all-all were slaughtered mercilessly by my own servos." Sabrawing said, and pushed off Jumpstarter. She saw the large mech behind Jumpstarter. He smiled, and opened his arms.

"Sabrawing, it wasn't your fault. I did this to you, but I didn't mean it. Had I known, I would have left you be." He said, and Sabrawing shook her head. "But ever since then you were like a daughter to me. You did well in the academy, I thought you were rid of that decepticon board. But it was unfortunate enough that the allspark's power reactivated you." Optimus stepped forward.

"No one blames you. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." He said. Another blue bot strode up, about the size of Optimus and stopped by Magnus' side. He sneered in her direction.

"So this is the back-stabber that killed off the air force?" He snapped, looking her over, "Hmph. Pathetic." He crossed his arms, and glared at Prime. Sabrawing felt a twinge of energy snap in her from the allspark. She snarled softly, eyeing the nasty bot. Optimus glared back at the snappy bot.

"Take that back. She doesn't deserve that from the likes of you." He said sternly. Next thing anyone knows, Sabrawing has the blue mech on the ground, foot to his throat, and her cannons pointed at his faceplates. It was a scary sight. There wasn't any struggle, and she looked menacing despite her blue optics. Jumpstarter flinched, and grabbed Sabrawing's arm.

"Sabrawing, leave him be. Don't do anything rash." Jumpstarter said calmly. His courage to stand up to his former leader melted as she slowly turned her head to scowl at him. All she did was hiss at him, and turn to the mech. She leaned in again.

"Take that back. ALL of IT!" She growled. The mech sneered again.

"You can't tell me what to do, I rank higher than you!" He said, snubbing her. Sabrawing snarled, glaring at him. Then, she knew it. This was the mech that helped save her from Megatron. Her optics widened, and then resumed their angry positions. She roared in anger.

"YOU. You were the one that took me that cycle. You were the one that carried me out..... IT WAS YOU!" She roared in anger, and jabbed a finger down at him, laughing, "In fact, YOU are just as guilty in this matter. You helped me become who I am now. YOU are PATHETIC."

She watched as he mulled this over. He still sneered at her, and then laughed in her face. Sabrawing placed a punch to his faceplates.

The next event shocked most. Guards everywhere attacked Sabrawing, and they all jumped on top of her in an effort to subdue her. Magnus was enraged.

"Stand down!" Magnus ordered, only to be unheeded. The pile of guards shuddered as Sabrawing broke through all of them, and roused her cannons, pointing them at her assailants. There were a pair of stasis cuff on her arms, preventing her from firing her blue mech she had punched smiled, and rubbed his chin.

"Well-placed punch. I repect that. 'Names Sentinel." He said.

Sabrawing said nothing, staring intently at the cuffs in silence. The cuffs clicked off, and they dropped to the ground. Sabrawing snarled.

"Pull that shit again and you'll end up in pecies." She said, spinning around to keep the guards at bay. She glanced at Prime. "It was a mistake to even have these guys here."

"STAND DOWN, SOLDIERS!!!" Magnus roared. The guards faltered, and stood down, and retreated back to the ship. Sabrawing still held her weapons trained on Sentinel. He held his servos up in surrender.

"Hey, we're not enemies... I respect you. No harm done, see?" He pleaded with a smirk. Sabrawing glared.

"This was all a mistake. I don't know why this is happening, but it is. And I get the shitty end of the stick." Sabrawing sneered back. A rumble sounded behind them. They all turned to see Lugnut and Blitzwing were charging towards them all.

"For Lord Megatron!" Yelled Lugnut, firing his cannons. Blitzwing followed suit, and blasted at Magnus' ship. Soundwave lowered from the sky, and assumed attacking positions. All three were charging, and firing at them. Sabrawing's optics widened. She was torn. She wanted to fight, yet keep her Decepticon friends from danger. She felt a large servo on her shoulder. Turning to look, she saw Magnus. His faceplates showed understanding.

"Do what you think is right, Sabrawing. Do what the allspark tells you." He whispered to her. She nodded, and took off running into the line of battle, and landed a punch on each Decepticon, sending them landing on their afts. Blitzwing sat up, one hand rubbing his aft, the other on his faceplates and hothead in view, and screamed some explicatives.

"Vat vas dat for?!" He yelled, and following that came the colorful cybertronian words. Sabrawing put her arms out to her sides to block any attacks to the Autobots.

"Get out of here! Don't force me to fight you! Blitzwing, you know better! Soundwave, what in the world are YOU down here?! And Lugnut, you bafoon, get your aft outta here! NOW!!" Sabrawing commanded. Soundwave shook his head, and advanced on her.

"I only take commands from the high lord Megatron!" He snapped, and leapt atop Sabrawing. Sabrawing kicked him off, and socked him in the faceplates. He staggered backwards, and lunged again. Sabrawing countered with a kick, sending the 'con sailing towards the retreating others. Blitzwing grabs up Soundwave, and they retreat further.

P-FOOOM!! A shot blasted them all away from their spots. ~~~~~

Sabrawing groaned, rolled over, and sat up in shock, recognizing the sound of the new attacker. She stood in a flurry, noticing she was still between the Decepticons and Autobots, facing an infuriated Megatron. Sabrawing glanced back to her Autobot friends, seeing Magnus' hopeful faceplates, she turned to look at Megatron. He looked at her in an admiring look. The allspark pumped in her chest. _--Don't do this. Leave immediately.-- _Came it's voice. Sabrawing backed out of the fight, torn more this time. Megatron reached out to her. Sabrawing shook her head. backing away further.

"No! I'm not fighting against you. I-I don't want to!" She said, and took off to the skies, creating a sonic boom in a flurry that made everything on two legs behinds her stagger.

------

She didn't know exactly where she would be going, she just wanted out of that sticky situation. She never in her life ever thought she might have to fight against Megatron. He would tear her apart if she was full Autobot. Magnus would do the same with his hammer. Then, the realization struck her in horror.

"I-I have to choose?! Choose between Megatron and Mangus?!" She questioned the spark inside her. It was silent for a while.

"In time, you will. Now, you must avoid all situations similar to that. We are not ready yet." It replied cooly. Sabrawing was shocked.

"Avoid?! How many times am I going to have to avoid them both?! And what do you mean we're not ready yet?! What will you do to me?!" She yelled to no one but the energy within her.

"in due time you will become our race's savior. You will teach Decepticons to coexist peacefully with the Autobots. Everyone must share neutral ideas. Your time will come. Eventually, you must choose a side. Either side will create an equal probability of success." It's voice came. Sabrawing shook her head.

"I don't think I can. My maker.... Magnus.... Autobots, Decepticons. I don't think I could choose." She whispered, and drew closer to a small moon off a pink planet.

She landed lightly on an ice-slicked surface of the moon. She looked glumly across the land, noting the small plateaus of ice. She heard a faint tinkling noise, and looked around for the source. Her circuits seemed to be on the fritz on this lesser moon. Warnings and danger displays were flashing on her processor. She took one small step, and the ground gave way beneath her. She thrashed wildly and all of a sudden she realized that this was water! Sensors told her is she didn't get out soon, her thrusters would shut down, and possibly the rest of her processors. She sank a little bit in the water, and an underwater current swooped her under and away from her hole. ~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Can't Fight This Feeling

Sorry for the long wait! D: Busy busy busy!! W00t! but I was bored friday night and I'm wide awake from watching the new alice in wonderland. Amazing.

So, I still don't own TF. :'(

Um... If you have any questions, just ask. The next chapter may get confusing/weird/ummm idk....so yeah. I should get to bed.

* * *

Can't Fight This Feeling

"Sabrawing!" Yelled Magnus as Sabrawing flew off in a hurry. He heard a menacing growl from across the way. Four Decepticons stood, one their leader. Magnus' optics narrowed. "You are greatly outnumbered, Megatron." He looked down the line of Autobots that had formed, ready to battle. He located Jumpstarter to his immediate left.

"Jumpstarter." The blue flier looked to his leader.

"Sir?" He asked. Magnus jerked his head to the sky.

"Locate Sabrawing, calm her down, and bring her back. She won't be forced to fight. Go. Now." Magnus ordered. Jumpstarter ran off, and flew up to the sky. Megatron watched with narrow red optics. He grumbled.

"Blitzwing. Make sure he doesn't find her." He rumbled. Blitzwing flew off after Jumpstarter.

Optimus Prime looked over at Ratchet. Ratchet was uneasy, and had a worried expression on his faceplates.

"Ratchet? You okay?" He asked quietly. Ratchet nodded, smiling faintly.

"I'm holding in there, Prime." He answered with a shaky voice. Prime nodded.

"So what do you want now, Megatron?" Magnus asked boldly, he chuckled, "Sabrawing is gone, along with the allspark. What's left for you to claim?" It was silent.

Megatron stepped forward a few steps with a evil grin on his face.

"What's left? Oh come now, Autobot! Surely you know that answer!" Megatron roared. Magnus stood unphased. Megatron pointed towards them. "There's still Autobots left alive! But don't worry. I'll pick you all off in time. In the meantime, you enjoy having MY Sabrawing in your possession, but fear the time when she comes back into MY servos! You all will be offline when I'm through with you..." Magnus merely blinked. Bumblebee broke formation, and stood in front of Optimus.

"Optimus! We can't let this happen! An all-out battle against the Decepticons?! And what about Earth? What about the humans? What about Sabrawing!? She's special to our race! Why abuse her powers to destroy her own race?!" Bumblebee snapped towards Prime. He gestured at Ratchet. "Ratchet knows full-well what she could do all those cycles ago! But what is she capable of now that she IS THE ALLSPARK?!"

"This is all my fault." Magnus said softly. He took a giant servo and rubbed at his faceplates, "I thought I had saved that femme from evil, and that had turned out to be bad for us in the end. I fear I have brought the Autobots into a horrible fate." Sentinel shook his head.

"That whole war was a mistake. Had I not been so stuck on climbing ranks to rival Prime over there, I would have committed insuboordination. But, I listened to you. We're all at fault." He spoke. Ratchet cleared his throat.

"Yet the all spark works in mysterious ways only known to Sabrawing now. I bet that it wanted this to happen. It wants us to realize something...." He explained staring at the awaiting Decepticons. "You don't even deserve her! She doesn't deserve anything that you put her through! If she HAD to choose, do you honestly think she would choose a side fueled by your hate and revenge?!" This had obviously pissed the silver titan, for he raised his fusion cannon and fired. Magnus was quick to move, and swung his hammer met the purple blast with his hammer's blue.~~~~~~

Sabrawing struggled in the current, and lashed out with her servos and dug her fingers into the ice, and then swung her legs up and kicked her feet into the ice for stability. She grimaced as she willed her cannons to life, and she blew a hole through the thick barrier. She grasped the surface, and jumped out of the water. Her oxygen intake mechanism was pumping to circulate the frozen air to her body. She felt stiff and heavy and once she stood up, she realized that the water on her had frozen on her joints, and there were icicles off her wings and arms. She snarled in frustration to the moon, frozen in a standing position. "Damn moon." Her systems shut down and she succumbed to a frozen stasis. ~~~~~~~~

Jumpstarter followed the signal's trail of his commander. He knew it well, and he silently wished to himself that everything would calm down to give him time to talk to her, and catch up on things. He missed taking her commands, they were efficient and intelligent. He envisioned Sabrawing the day of their promotions.

She was once a bubbly, fun, and---well,---beautiful, femme seeker. She was a born leader, compassionate, and strong. He remembered her smile well, and the little habits that she must have kept since her sparkling ages: chirping, and squeaking.

He remembered that fateful day very well.

_"Jumpstarter! Today's the day! Roust your thrusters, and hop to it!" He heard Sabrawing yell outside his door, and then proceeded to pound on it until he crawled out of his berth and moved towards the door. He opened it, wiped a servo at his groggy optics as he saw Sabrawing was bouncing happily outside his door. Before he knew it, she pulled him into an excited hug. Jumpstarter hugged back, unsure of the idea if this was a dream yet or not. He heard her chirp, and her fans kick in as she stood back, her hands on his shoulders, beaming happily. Jumpstarter looked at her flatly._

_ "What is up with you, Sabrawing? It's a promotion. Get me some-" He started, but was cut off by more chirping. Sabrawing shook her head from side to side still having that huge grin on her faceplates._

_ "I want to ask you something, Jumpstarter! Wanna hear?!" She said happily. Jumpstarter had to smile. When she was happy, it was contagious. He shrugged._

_ "Sure." He said, and stood back from his door, gesturing inside, "Come in, Sabrawing." Sabrawing bounded inside his room, and stood in the center, and turned to face him. He stared at her, not sure if he should fear what is to happen, or what this question is of hers. "Uhh..." Sabrawing lifted a finger, silencing him._

_ "I would be honored if you served in my beloved squad as my second-in-command." She stated professionally, then glanced at the growing stupefied expression on his face, and grinned a genuine grin. "Do you accept, Jumpstarter?"_

_ "Well, duh! I -I mean, Y-Yes Ma'am! I accept the offered position!" Jumpstarter saluted, bubbly all of a sudden. Sabrawing hugged him again, giggling._

_ "I knew you would. I am truly honored. Thanks, Jumpstarter." Sabrawing said, stepping back. She now smiled softly. He personally liked that smile. That one expressed her true happiness. The others were excitement, and the energon smiles. _

_ "Sabrawing, I am honored. I've always wanted this position, and no more than this one: the one by your side." Jumpstarter said, and then coughed, noticing that his emotions were seeping out of his mouth in the form of words. He felt himself heat up. He blushed lightly, averting his optics, but glanced at Sabrawing. She had a light blush on her faceplates, and was watching him._

_ "I am glad, Jumpstarter. We've been through everything together. It only seems logical that you be my second in command." She said, all bubbliness gone. He smiled again for her. And eyed the details of her faceplates. The gently slope of her cheeks, her wonderfully carved optics, and her full lips. He caught himself staring at her, which as he looked at her, she noticed he was staring as well. He blushed harshly, and his cooling fans silently kicked in. "I-uhh..." Came his excuse. Sabrawing smiled her soft smile once more. _

_ "Come on, get yourself ready, and let's get the others." She said, and exited his quarters._

He slapped himself to reality as he blasted through the pink planet's atmosphere. As soon as he landed, warnings overwhelmed his CPUs causing him to stand there and sort them out manually. He decided to walk about looking for his missing commander. He almost didn't see it if he hadn't gotten that feeling deep inside on his processors. There was a hole. Further inspection revealed he was standing on fragile ice. Fear and worry washed over him as he realized that there was water underneath, and this was likely where Sabrawing fell through. He tuned his sensors on her signal, and followed it treading carefully on the glossy sheet of frozen water.

He stopped short as he saw her figure on the ice. Immediately, he rushed over to her side. He gasped at the sight he saw. He could only muster a word to explain what he saw.

"Beautiful." He murmured. Even though she was frozen, she looked beautiful frozen. Her blue eyes were grey, her face drawn into a peaceful, small frown. Her wings were shifted back in a proud, majestic manner. He looked down her wonderful, slim form. She was standing feet shoulder width apart, her hips shifted to the left side. Her servos were placed at her sides, clenched into fists. He reached out with a navy blue servo, and cupped her cheek. He jumped when he saw her optics flicker to life immediately, and he quickly withdrew his servo from her faceplates.

"Cold....Jumpstarter." She mumbled. He didn't catch what she said, and leaned forward.

"Huh?" He asked loudly. Her optic ridges furrowed, and her optics narrowed almost to slits.

"Work your aft and get me out of here before my systems completely fail!" She snapped. Jumpstarter was taken aback from the snap. Her gaze softened. "Ice is forming on my circuitboard already. My processors are trying to fight it off. Hurry!" She explained. Jumpstarter activated his cannons all the while hearing a whistling noise through the air. He aimed his cannons at her feet and he misfired as something quite large smashed into him, causing him to break through the ice.

"Get out of my way, stinking autobot!" Blitzwing's agitated face snarled, and his cannons lowered. Sabrawing's optics widened as flames engulfed her whole. Jumpstarter managed to clamber out of the hole he was in, and leapt for the larger flier. Sabrawing was fully thawed as Blitzwing was knocked over from behind by the Navy blue flier. Sabrawing huffed, grabbed his arm, and yanked him up as she took off from the horrible moon. Sabrawing eventually let go of his arm in space and they continued flying. Jumpstarter was clearly worried. She eyed him in the corner of her optic.

"You don't need to worry about me. I just needed time alone." Sabrawing commed him. He snorted.

"So you went and froze your aft? That's how you get time alone? HA!" He snapped, and glared at the empty space. She growled.

"So we're gonna take THAT tone? And explain to me, dear Jumpstarter, why you felt the need to lay your hands on me?" She snapped. He went quiet. She slowed, and turned her head to look at him directly. He avoided her gaze, and kept flying.

"It was nothing." He mumbled. He turned his head to look at her, only to realize he was flying alone. He looked back behind him to see her hovering in space, watching him. He slowed his speed, and did the same. She crossed her arms, staring at him.

"It honestly didn't FEEL like nothing." She said, her words hanging out freely in space. He looked awkwardly at her. "I had my sensors on. I know what you said. I could feel you. Jumpstarter, is there-" She said, and paused. "Is there something that you'd like for me to know?" Jumpstarter gulped, and shook his head violently.

"No ma'am! Nothing!" He said and quivered as she drew nearer. Her look completely changed. Her expression was nothing like he had remembered: Her expression was soft, her optics shone blue, and her lips curved slightly upwards. Jumpstarter felt himself heat, despite the cold of the space around them.

"Jumpstarter, do you--have feelings for me?" Sabrawing asked quietly. The sparkle in her optics made his spark leap in its cavity. Jumpstarter nearly coughed out loud hadn't he caught himself. His blush deepened as she moved only inches away from him. He happened to glance over her shoulder to see the other flier approaching fast. He glared, grabbed Sabrawing, and placed himself between the two, and fired rounds at the other bot, which merely bounced off the crazy german thing. He soon saw a black cannon hover over his shoulder, and saw as it drew in particles, glowing a light purple. With a roar, the cannon was fired, and the 'con flier was hit head-on, and started to spiral away flickering between online and offline, and all the while yelling obscene things in german. Jumpstarter watched with a smirk on his faceplates and felt himself being spun around in air to face Sabrawing. She smiled his favorite smile and had to give in.

"I do, and always will have feelings for you." He blurted. He slapped a servo over his mouth with a shocked expression on his faceplates. He saw her optics gain a new shine as her smile grew wider before him. She reached up with a white servo, and pulled his away from his mouth. Then, she had leaned forward and kissed him full on his lips.

He didn't know what to do at first, but his optics flickered in the sheer ecstasy it brought him as he kissed her back. He was going for more, when she pulled back, and her air intakes sucked in a breath for her. Simultaneously, Jumpstarter did the same. She hovered in front of him, and he felt the need to take her in his arms. Oh, how he had wanted to do this for real. He took her gently into an embrace. She sighed against his shoulder, her warm breath forming frost on his neck cables. He subconsciously began to rub her back. He felt her tense up, and she jumped away from him in a flash with an odd look on her faceplates then an extreme blush covered the odd look. Jumpstarter realized he was subconciously tracing patterns on her back.... Patterns that suggested interfacing. He felt the obligation to slap himself in the faceplates for his actions. He smiled awkwardly.

"I- I didn't mean that. Sabrawing, " He said, reaching out to her. To his surprise, she giggled. She looked back at him, blush still upon her faceplates and she chirped.

"I understand. Wanna race back? I want to see if you got any faster, though I shouldn't worry about you beating me back to Earth, should I?" Sabrawing challenged. Jumpstarter smiled.

"Okay. Challenge accepted. ReadyGO!" He yelled, and blasted away, leaving Sabrawing shaking her head, then taking chase. "YOU DIRTY CHEAT!!"

Jumpstarter laughed aloud as he saw Earth flying towards him as he had Sabrawing well beaten. He didn't slow down at all, if she happened to catch up to him. He neared the atmosphere and prepared for entrance when he saw a white blur flash past him. Jumpstarter clocked the white blur on his sensors. It was gone within seconds. His optics widened as the readings were off his charts. MACH 9?! He strained himself as he forced the fuel to his thrusters to try to go faster. He couldn't. He entered the atmosphere, and descended down into a green field where Sabrawing was standing proudly, watching him with a wide grin. Jumpstarter make contact with the ground, and shook his head.

"I can't believe it. You've still got your speed, and here I thought I was beating you. But Mach 9? How do you manage to get that fast?" He asked incredulously. Sabrawing shrugged, smiling.

"I was created to go fast." She replied. Jumpstarter decided to ask her about her past.

"Who created you? You never told me befo-" He stopped short.

"Megatron." She said.

"Who's your mother then?" He got a look that expressed confusion.

"It's a long story...." Sabrawing said softly, gazing off into the distance. Jumpstarter deflty sat down with a loud clank, pulled Sabrawing by the hand to make her sit as well.

"Well, I'm ready for a long story. Tell me what you want me to know." He said with a smile on his faceplates.


	11. Story of a Life

Sorry for the long wait! been really busy at college! So I'll just upload a bunch of stuff for makeup. :)

Enjoy!

R&R please! And if you have any questions, or if you want to troll on me, go right ahead. :P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story of a Life~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sabrawing smiled, and laid back in the grass, arms behind her head.

"WELL, I will tell you about me. Stuff most don't know....or don't care to remember." She said with amusement. Jumpstarter laid back as well, and shook his head at the statement.

"Well, obviously I care. Continue." He said, urging her on. Sabrawing sighed.

"Well, I did have my parents. I don't remember them at all, only their form and faces." Sabrawing said, pausing. "But, I remember Criss-cross. He took care of me when I was young. He was a sportscar. This was before the great war, mind you. So technically, I'm almost as old as Magnus. Hee hee hee." Sabrawing giggled. Jupmstarter sat up in surprise at this comment.

"WHAT?! How is that even POSSIBLE?!" He exclaimed. Sabrawing brushed the exclamation off, waving a servo.

"Start your cooling fans, I'm getting there." She laughed, "Don't get rusted hinges now. So, I grew up.... To about the age when you coud join the academy, but still in school. Then I met this mech. Boy was he dreamy. I saw him in one of my classes, he was sitting across from me in the lecture area. I noticed that he was staring at me. Just the look on his face was distracting. I tried to pay attention to the professor, but I noticed the mech nudged another next to him. A maroon flier, and nodded his head in my direction. Then I could feel their optics blazing into me. It was extremely uncomfortable, I couldn't stand it. The bell rang, I got up, gathered my things, and got out of that classroom as quickly and casually as possible." Sabrawing said before pausing again, taking in the peace and quiet of the nature that surrounded them. Jumpstarter chuckled.

"You had a boyfriend? Ha! Who was he? Did you get hooked up with him?" Jumpstarter began to ask, one question after another. He received a playful punch, which quieted him.

"If I told you who it was, you can't say ANYTHING to ANYONE. Got it? You may even hate me." Sabrawing said with all seriousness in her voice. Jumpstarter frowned.

"I don't think it's possible for me to hate you, Sabrawing. Who is it? How bad could it be? I won't tell, or offline me now." Jumpstarter vowed. Sabrawing was silent for a while before continuing.

"Well, I went to my locker, exchanged books, and closed the door only to find the mech that had been staring at me beside my locker. And his voice was a nice, low growl almost. He said 'Hello there.' to me. I poitely said hi back to the mech. That was our first meeting in person. I can honestly say I fell in love with him at first sight." Sabrawing said. Jumpstarter interrupted.

"Enough of the clever suspense. Who was it?" He asked jokingly. He could sense Sabrawing's hesitation, but she answered.

"Megatron." She said, and sat up looking at him with worry in her optics.

"Please. Don't tell. Don't hate me." She started to plead. Jumpstarter was shocked to hear this. _Megatron?! What is so great about him?!_ Jumpstarter held up a servo.

"I won't tell, and I won't hate you. This was before the war, so I accept your facts as presented. Please continue. I like this story." He said, giving a reassuring smile. Sabrawing smiled, and laid back on the grass, and continued, sighing.

"Well, eventually we went out, and did couple stuff together. About that time, there was hostility, and the autobots and decepticons began to form. There was violence, and Criss-cross was afraid for my safety, and told me to stay inside after school. I hated it, because I wanted to fly. Then one day, Criss-cross went outside and never came back. I searched for him only to find that he had been offlined. I went to school the next day only to find school was chaotic. Blue and red optics surrounded me. I was the only neutral purple pair of optics. I heard rumors from friends that the decepticons were murdering others and that the autobots were banding together to put an end to all of this. It was that same class I saw Megatron. I was troubled about the uprisings, yet still crying over Criss-cross' death. I was distraught and miserable. I was surprised to find Megatron's optics red, and I saw some questioned look on his faceplates when he noticed mine were still purple and I looked depressed. He wasn't the only one to notice the only purple optics in that room. Stares and glances all around. All of a sudden, I felt excluded even from my school. After that class, Megatron came to my locker and asked what was wrong. So I told him about Criss-cross, and he offered for me to stay with him and the decepticons. I told him I was unsure about that because of the rumors that were going around. He decided to stay with me in Criss-cross' home so I wasn't scared at least." Sabrawing said, and sighed as if she was letting a lot of pressure off her chest. "He told me that he would be very busy and he told me that he knew who killed Criss-cross. A decepticon. I was shocked and naturally began to cry. Ahh, what can I say? We loved each other!" Sabrawing said, itching her head bashfully, "So we bonded, so what? And that was about the last I had seen of him since. I decided to go autobot to avenge Criss-cross, but vowed never to face Megatron. I decided to join the cause, and was sent through a boot-camp thing for new recruits. The very next couple of days, it got really tense. Both sides were prepared for war. We were prepared for death. But me?" Sabrawing chuckled, "I was expecting." Jumpstarter gasped.

"Really? You had a sparkling with Megatron? Woah! I didn't know that!" He smiled. "That's good! I'm happy for you!" Sabrawing merely smiled at this. He wondered idly where her sparkling was now....

"Well the day came for the sparkling. And she was gorgeous. Just like her mother." Sabrawing said, sounding as if she went into a trance, outlining a small, imaginary figure with her servos, "Beautiful like her mother. Great form... A seeker, mind you. She had all my physical attributes. But her colors were of her fathers....Exactly identical. Megatron was immediately alarmed when he could feel my pain through our bond. I decided to surprise him one day and reveal our sparkling to him, but not right away. I called her Stardust. Oh, and she was intelligent. So, I adjusted my life to one with a sparkling. I was in bootcamp, and was taking care of my child. Cycles passed, and she began to master hovering skills. I was so proud. She was very smart, and could speak very well for a sparkling her age. Then, as I feared, the war broke out. Decepticons had started attacking the base. I had told Stardust to stay in the house no matter what. No matter what." Sabrawing said a little shakenly.

"There were many injuries, but no lives were lost, and we had chased the cons off Cybertron. They scattered. Magnus was proud of our attempts. But, I felt a little** odd**. We all departed to go back to our homes, some bots' homes were crumbled and completely crushed." Sabrawing stopped, sat up, and pulled her knees towards her, resting her chin on them. "I remember walking home, and noticed my home was completely leveled. So naturally, I ran up to it, and was hoping not to find my sparkling lying amongst the pieces. I did find one large piece of rubble marked with a strange symbol in purple. I lifted it off, and there lay my darling Stardust--" Sabrawing choked, then began to cry into her knees.

Jumpstarter had frozen at this incredible, horrible turn of her life. A lost sparkling. Hers. He was now confused, so he scooted over to comfort her.

"But, the great war had no casualties, no losses. That's what it said in the books. Even the older bots knew that." He cooed. Sabrawing shook her head, shoved him off her. She looked at him, her face contorted in anger, pain, and something else.

"NO! STARDUST WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT OFFLINED IN THAT WAR!!" She yelled, then lowered her voice to a hiss, "The reason the ELITE GUARD didn't want anyone to know because it was against CYBERTRONIAN LAW to kill sparklings. And since the Decepticons already fled, who could you throw in jail?! SO THEY COVERED IT UP. BUT ONLY A SELECT FEW REMEMBER, BUT WON'T TELL. IT'S A DAMN SHAME, Jumpstarter..." She said, and cried some more. "I was in a total wreck. I was screaming, crying and bawling, cradling her lifeless protoform in my arms. This alarmed and angered many Autobots to see a offline sparkling and a grieving mother. Everyone felt completely horrible to the fact that a sparkling died in the war." She smiled, and shook her head, "And Megatron felt all my unbearable grief and pain through our bond, so he returned to Cybertron. They all wanted to kill him, but he even _removed_ his cannon to show he came in peace, and claimed he was my bondmate, which I confirmed. I remember him standing over me, asking me what was wrong with me in that 'Con tone of his. I told him that some Decepticon had killed our sparkling. He didn't believe me." Sabrawing said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Then I stood up and showed him Stardust, and her colors." Sabrawing looked over at Jumpstarter, who was in a gaping daze, "And he believed me. And that's why he is so cruel anymore. I showed him the marked piece of rubble, and that sent him over the edge. And then the war picked up again. Cons came in from everywhere, shooting, and attacking. Megatron jumped out of the way and I was hit multiple times from Decepticons. Then I don't know how many cycles went by. I remember waking up in some room, with these mechs with red eyes. The leader attached wires to me, and began to electrocute me. That's when Magnus and Sentinel came for me." Sabrawing said softly, eyeing Jumpstarter. "Later, my memory processors came back, and I remember everything now. The rest you should know."

There was a long silence after that, Sabrawing lost in her memories, Jumpstarter trying to compute what all he had heard. He snapped out of it, shook his head, and hugged Sabrawing to him.

"I am so sorry, Sabrawing. I'm so sorry. Is-is there anything I can do to help?" He asked softly. Sabrwing shook her head.

"Not at the moment, no. But it's nice to know someone understands my history now. I feel very relieved to confide that to someone about all that." She whispered. They both continued to watch the sun set until Jumpstarter stood up, and offered his servo to her.

"Come. We should get back before the others begin to worry about you." He said. Sabrawing smiled.

"It's not ME they should worry about. I'd be worried about you." She said, and transformed and took to the sky. Jumpstarter followed, shaking his head.

Ratchet was irked. He hated fixing up the little yellow compact car as well as Bulkhead. At least Bulkhead was still while he got repaired. Ratchet could only shake his head at the two. Bumblebee squirmed yet again as Ratchet finished welding Bumblebee's shoulder plating back on.

"DO YOU MIND SITTING STILL FOR A KLIK?!" Ratchet snapped, immediately making the bot freeze. Ratchet returned to his work and finally finished, and straightened up.

He sighed like he always did before he lectured. "Next time, don't try to take Soundwave on by yourself, or you might get your whole arm ripped off." The yellow bot only rolled his optics, making the medic grumble. "Now shoo." He said, and went over to Bulkhead, who's plating was majorly dented. Ratchet rubbed his head, and began to work.

"I don't understand you young bots. You just don't understand cons at all." Ratchet mused to himself, "If you all had completed the academy, then it wouldn't be like this."

This comment made Bulkhead sigh.

"We're here because Magnus ordered us to. Remember?" He said, rubbing his chin. Ratchet snorted at that remark.

"I know. I'm stuck here fixing up you bumbling rejects. What a life." He grumbled, banging out a particularly large dent. He continued without comments until he was completely finished. He stood back admiring his work when Optimus commed him.

_"Better finish up, they came back finally." Optimus said, relief in his voice._

"Be right there, Prime." He replied, and disconnected the link. He patted Bulkhead on the shoulder, and smirked.

"Kids finally came back, and you're finished. Let's go." He said, and left the med bay.

Once Sabrawing and Jumpstarter entered the warehouse, they were greeted by crossed arms, and stern looks. Most of them were directed at Sabrawing. Magnus was the first to speak of the group.

"Your insuboordintation has caused injuries to your team, Sabrawing." He said, his voice very stern and fatherly. Sabrawing flared in defense.

"So we're going to pin this on me again? I had legitamate reasons not to confront the Decepticons." Sabrawing said, crossing her arms. Jumpstarter could feel the heat begin to radiate off of her. He stepped forward.

"Sir, perhaps the all--"

"I didn't ask you Jumpstarter, so fall back in line." Came Magnus' order. Jumpstarter couldn't disobey, and stood silently. "And WHAT were your reasons?" Magnus asked.

Sabrawing smirked, and held up her servo, and began to list off the reasons to him.

"One, the Allspark told me not to fight, Two, I couldn't go against my maker, and Three-" She hesitated, and Jumpstarter knew this one. _That she had been previously bonded to Megatron._ "Three has to deal with my history. Anything else you'd like to blame me for? For Primus' sake there were only three Decepticons, and there were SEVEN of you! I can't believe you didn't finally defeat them!" She snapped right back. Confusion overcame Magnus' faceplates, as well as the other Autobots.

"He's-Megatron--is your maker?" Asked Magnus. Sabrawing growled in frustration, and shook her head.

"NO! He's not my spark maker. He had rebuilt me during the war." She said, and noted their still-confused expressions, "GAAHH!! Just forget it! Long story!" She snapped, and glanced at Jumpstarter, who shook his head. She smiled quickly, and walked right past the Autobots and retired to her chambers. There was an awkward silence that hung over the others.

"Soooo....What now?" Bumblebee asked. Magnus was looking at Jumpstarter.

"You know exactly what she was talking about. I order you to tell me." Magnus pried. Jumpstarter paled some, and began to shake his head.

"No no no no no no no! Sir, I can't tell you that, she'd kill me!" He pleaded, and saw the stern faceplates of his higher-in-command, "It's a flier code we all live by! There's some things fliers can't tell to other bots. Even their commanders. Forgive me sir." Magnus could only cross his arms.

"Why did Megatron have to rebuild her in the war? Ratchet, I thought you said--" Prowl began, and glanced at Ratchet. Jumpstarter cut in.

"You guys just don't understand. Her past goes way past that. It's a deep, and horrible past of hers, and I can tell she still has wounds that are tender. All I can tell you is that her past begins BEFORE the war, and when her bondmate was neutral. Then something wonderful happened to her, then the war began, bringing only grief and pain to her. And basically, she was nearly offlined in the war, Megatron rebuilt her, and then enter Magnus and Sentinel to save her from Megatron. That's all I'm going to give you for now. SO I beg you all to try not to pry from either of us." Jumpstarter quickly explained, then peeked a glance at Magnus who still had a stern stare.

"Fine then. She should be able to speak to me when she is ready." He replied, and left the rest in the warehose to return to his ship that was being repaired. Jumpstarter sighed, and slumped his shoulders when his commander left the warehouse. Ratchet shook his head.

"I should have figured there was something MORE to her story. Poor kid." He mumbled. Jumpstarter pointed.

"Yeeaaah.... About that. She's not a 'kid' anymore, Ratchet. She was--" Jumpstarter started, but was cut off by a voice.

"Jumpstarter!" Sabrawing exclaimed, rushed up to him, and slapped a white servo over his mouth. Jumpstarter gave her a flat stare. She smiled to the bots. "He was supposed to keep THAT one to HIMSELF. Funny bot you are, must've gotten a glitch in that thick processor of yours..." Sabrawing giggled nervously. Bumblebee shook his head.

"She's out of her processors." He mumbled to himself. Optimus Prime could only smile. _She seems happy enough. I'm glad that her and Jumpstarter are on good terms once again. All's well ends well, I guess. _He thought to himself. He crossed his arms.

"So, Sabrawing. Care to sit down and we all talk for a while? I'm sure you'd like to hear more about us." He offered, watching her optics glitter. He smiled on the inside. _Boy is she gorgeous. _ He thought.


	12. Grumpy Bots and Energon

I had to break some chapters up....so yeah. Here is more. R&R PLEASE!

:)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Grumpy Bots and Energon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cycles later, they were all sitting in the main room of the warehouse, talking. Bumblebee showed off his games and music whilst the rest only shook their heads.

"So," Sabrawing said between giggles, "How did you guys manage to get on Earth? I mean, it is quite a ways away from Cybertron." She asked, and Ratchet laughed out loud, standing up.

"I think I'm gonna need some energon for this one. Anyone else want any?" Ratchet offered, pausing for a while.

"Oh, that'd be a nice treat. Thank you." Sabrawing answered, Jumpstarter shot her a glance.

"You sure you want energon now?" He asked skeptically. Sabrawing's smile faded for a split second but reappeared. She shoved him playfully.

"Why? You don't think I developed an energon tolerant tank after all this time?" She asked inccredulously. Jumpstarter was shocked.

"You mean, you DIDN'T have a tolerance tank for energon in the academy?!" He asked, looking at her now with renewed wonder. Sabrawing smiled, and shrugged.

"Nope." She simply put, and shook her head, "I can hold my own.... For a while." She said.

"Ratchet can hardly hold his." Bumblebee shot. Laughter erupted, and they all laughed good humoredly. Sari came scuffing into the room, rubbing her eyes.

"What's all the noise in here?" She asked sleepily. Bumblebee smacked himself in the head.

"Of course! Hey Sari! Come and see! This is Sabrawing!!" The yellow bot exclaimed, running up to scoop up the small girl in his servos. He brought her back to the group, and showed her to Sabrawing. Sari sat, slack jawed at the femme and rubbed her eyes at the sight.

"WOAH! You're Sabrawing!?" She yelled, pointing. Sabrawing nodded, her optics filled with curiosity and a different emotion. "WOW!! You're very pretty!" Sari said, and smiled. Sabrawing grinned, and nodded.

"Why....Thank you Sari. Tell me," Sabrawing continued, "How old are you?"

"Twelve." Sari answered. Sabrawing was confused.

"Twelve? Twelve cycles? My, you are quite young..." Sabrawing began to say as Ratchet walked in, with an armful of energon cubes.

"Twelve as in years. Human years. That'd be equivalent to 6 kilocycles." Ratchet explained for her, stacking the cubes on the table in the center of the group. No one spoke after that. Sabrawing sat back into the cement made chair in obvious deep thought.

"6 kilocycles..." She mused to herself, a servo on her chin. Her optics suddenly softened, and the shine died away. "You were about the age...But not quite big enough as her." Sabrawing mumbled to herself, staring at Sari. Sari couldn't stand the awkward stare she was receiving, and blurted anything to snap this bot out of her trance. Sari also added a mental note not to challege this one to a staring contest.

"Who are you talking about?" Asked Sari, and to her relief, Sabrawing snapped out of her stare, and shook her head. She smiled a small smile.

"No one you'd know. Don't worry about it." Sabrawing answered, waving a servo.

Sari, being a girl, noticed emotions flash over the bots' faceplates. She looked back at Bumblebee, who shrugged.

"So, what do you think of humans so far?" Bumblebee asked. Sari shushed him with a finger to her lips. Ratchet chuckled.

"See Bumblebee? Even Sari's getting tired of your excessive talking." He commented. Sari was still watching Sabrawing, and Sabrawing noticed she was being observed, and crossed her arms nonchalantly. Ratchet and Bumblebee started to get into an argument, and Sari got tired of it, still perplexed at the emotions on this girl bot's face.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!?" The girl screamed. Silence ensued. Optimus frowned, and pointed a finger.

"Now, Sari, you shouldn't-"

"Optimus! She's sad!" Sari exclaimed, not taking her eyes of Sabrawing. The bot stirred, realising she'd been called out. The bot gave Sari a small stern look, before replacing it with a look of indifference. It was then Sari noticed the actions of the Blue flier. He was twitching his fingers, and his eyes were shifty. Sari knew something was up.

"Something about me has made you sad. What was it? And who were you talking about?" Sari asked. Sabrawing coughed, reaching for a cube of energon and raised it to her lips.

"Being a female human, you are quite observant. Sure, you remind me of someone I knew and loved very much, and the memory made me sad. Is there anything wrong with that? I'm sure after someone loses something special of theirs, they will be sad when they remember it. It's only natural." Sabrawing defended, and took a swig of energon and emerged giggling. "OH! This is good stuff. Why don't we talk about something else, Sari? Like, for example, what's your favorite part of this planet of yours?" Sari was still giving Sabrawing a small glare, but gave up the fight by putting a finger to her chin, and walked over to sit in Bumblebee's lap.

"Umm, my favorite part would have to be the place where the autobots are." Sari answered which made Sabrawing laugh a little.

"I meant which land area is your favorite? Besides the fact that we now exist amongst you humans?" Sabrawing said, sipping at the purple glowing liquid. Sari grinned.

"Sitting at the edge of the lake at night, and seeing Detroit's pretty lights." Sari said, sighing. The bots nodded all around.

"Even though this isn't my home planet, I'm beginning to get more and more attached to it." Ratchet said, crossing his arms. Prowl nodded in agreement.

"And the nature here is most exquisite." He commented. Bumblebee snorted.

"Oh that's exciting watching grass grow. Woohoo. The games and movies here are the most amazing creations here! Music too!" Bumblebee exclaimed, high-fiving Sari in the process. Bulkhead raised a servo, smiling.

"Art is my favorite." He put in. Optimus pursed his lips.

'Hmm, I'm not sure what mine is... Maybe its the friendliness and peace that resides on Earth." He stated. Sabrawing nodded, smiling.

Jumpstarter saw her reach for a second cube of energon.

"I love the atmosphere here. The white masses of tiny particles of moisture, rain that won't melt you down to your motherboard, the beauty of the blue in the sky just is so beautiful to me." Sabrawing said, and giggled. She took another swig, and placed the cube on the table. "But that's just a flier's point of view." Bumblebee grinned.

"Do you wanna hear a funny story about Blitzwing? About the time where we got his to change into a tank in the air, and crash through the frozen lake?" He asked. Sabrawing laughed in wonder.

"Really? You did that? Oh wow. He's a glitch-head. He can be a nice bot, but I don't think he even knows what he's doing half the time." Sabrawing added to the conversation. Ratchet shook his head, energon in hand.

"That and he argues with himself seems like ALL of the time." He said, and drank. Optimus shook his head.

"It's definitely been an experience at that. Nothing's ever dull with the Decepticons around, even though they are dangerous." He said, servo covering his faceplates.

Sabrawing slapped a servo to the table. This caught everyone's attention.

"That's exactly what our kind needs to do. Even though they are Decepticons, they're not BAD bots. We need to come back together in peace on Cybertron like it was many cycles ago." Sabrawing said in a demanding tone. Prowl shook his head.

"They're relentless. Merciless." He said, spreading his servos. Ratchet laughed out loud.

"That's never going to happen! The 'Cons will always be 'Cons. There's no going back to the way it was. End of story." Ratchet said, and gulped more energon. He looked over at Sabrawing who had her servo clenched on the table. She was glaring at him causing him to choke on his drink. "What?" He asked. Sabrawing tisked. She rolled her optics and glanced at Jumpstarter, who shook his head.

"It WILL happen. Those that don't believe it will happen will be left behind still sour about the past. There's only one reason WHY Megatron is like this." Sabrawing said, and leaned back in her seat. She looked around casually at the faceplates of the bots around her and the eyes of the small girl. "The problem that resides between the two sides is completely fixable. All will be fine, and there is a good chance of things returning back to the way it was on Cybertron." Ratchet raised an optic ridge, a question forming in the optics that rested below. Optimus shook his head.

"H-How do you know all of this?" He asked incredulously, "The separation of the Cybertronians took many cycles.... How do you think we're going to be back together right away?" Optimus asked. Ratched and Prowl nodded.

"Good point." Prowl said. Sabrawing smiled, shaking her head. Her optics glittered again.

"You all just don't understand. The reason Autobots and the Decepticons are at war is because of the thing that drives Megatron's motions. Do you really think that the other 'Cons will still fight if their glorious leader steps down and calls off his war?" She asked, and let the quesiton hang before continuing, "No. They don't want to fight. Even the most loyal 'Cons-Lugnut- wouldn't keep fighting. Honestly, ask yourselves: _Do you want to keep fighting?_" Sabrawing finished, and sipped at a third cube of energon, chuckled and added, "Usually, when the Allspark wills something to happen, IT DOES." This immediately silenced all noises. Jumpstarter reached over and took the half-full cube of energon from Sabrawing's servos.

"I think that's enough for you tonight. We may or may not have a big day tomorrow, and I think you should be in working order for that." Jumpstarter said with a smirk on his face before finishing off the energon himself. Sabrawing frowned at him and made a tisk noise.

"Hypocrite." She snapped. Optimus leaned foreward in his seat.

"Wait. You're telling us that is what the Allspark wants?" He asked, confusion on his faceplates. Bulkhead scratched his head.

"Well heck, I don't even KNOW how Cybertron was before the war." He said. Ratchet snorted loudly.

"Imagine no Decepticons, and everyone was neutral. No war, violence, hate, fighting, and all that 'Con stuff that they do." He huffed, glowering at the cube of energon he held in servo. Sari began to panic.

"BUT! But--If everything goes back to normal on your home planet.... That means you're going to leave! I don't want you guys to go!" She started to whine. Bumblebee looked down at his human friend, patting her on the head.

"Well, that's a while from now. Don't worry, we'll work it out." Bumblebee reassured to the now crying human. Sabrawing watched with aroused curiosity again until the girl turned to face her.

"Why do you have to fix things?! You're taking my friends away!!" Sari bawled, and sat with a huff on the table, crying her eyes out. Sabrawing flinched, memories flooding her processors.

"Stop." She whispered, "Stop it. Please." Sabrawing suconciously held a servo over her cockpit, which underneath resides her sparkchamber, holding her life force. The half-dim orb ached with a cry of emptiness to her. Sari looked up at her with watery eyes, and tear-stained cheeks, sniffling and sobbing. Sabrawing flinched some more, and couldn't hold back, and snatched the young girl up into her arms. Sari was shocked at the quick move of the bot.

"Wha-?!" Sari gasped as she held onto a finger to stay on the giant robot hand.

Sabrawing noted that the girl was larger than she looked. She held the girl to her shoulder, and began to pat her back with her servo.

"Cry it out. Just let it out dear Sari. I don't mean to take your wonderful friends away. But they can't ALWAYS reside here on Earth."

Sabrawing cooed to the human as the girl began the water works again, crying on the bot's shoulder. Sabrawing offlined her optics, continuing to coo and hush the human, unaware that the converstion was resuming without her. Sabrawing patted the girls' back until she could no longer hear the sobbing but could hear a rhythmic breathing pattern of sleep. Sabrawing onlined her optics, and without further ado, stood up and carried Sari back to her room. Sabrawing walked into a room that had a pink bed and blankets and such along a wall. Sabrawing walked over, knelt on her knees, and carefully pried the girl from her shoulder, and gently put the girl in her bed, pulled the covers up to her shoulders and tucking her in. Sabrawing then sat there on her knees, watching the girl. She herself began to cry silently and her shoulders shook with each sob. _Stardust. She reminds me so much of my little girl.... Stardust. _She let herself go for a short while, then calmed her emotions with a controlled sigh. She reached out and patted the girls' head, smiling softly.

"Oh Sari, you wonderful little girl. You may never understand why, but I will always be here to protect you with my life. I don't think the others would leave you and your planet, and I know now that I won't either." Sabrawing whispered to no one in particular. She carefully stood up, and turned to leave the sleeping girl's room and headed back to the main room where the others were at. She disregarded the silence as she resumed her spot on the couch next to Jumpstarter, who watched her with worry in his optics. One smile told him that she was fine, and he smiled back. Bumblebee glowered at her with crossed arms. Sabrawing couldn't help to smile at the little bot's attempt to look threatening.

"What? What happened when I was gone?" She asked, looking around at the other expressions that Bumblebee was getting. Bumblebee pointed a finger.

"What is your secret?! You know something none of us do." He scowled. Sabrawing noticed he had activated his stingers and frowned slightly.

"Of course I know many things you bots' don't. I'm older than you, and I'm--" Sabrawing began, then cut herself off. _I need to stay off the energon, or I'm gonna blurt things out..._ "I'm a femme. SO there." She huffed back, crossing her arms. She then caught Ratchet's knowing gaze and she shot him a deathly glare. Ratchet shook his head.

"From what I've seen in my life, I'd say you dealt with Sari in an _**experienced**_manner. Care to elaborate?" He asked, gulping more energon. Sabrawing matched his flat stare, flaring in attempt to keep his suspicion subdued.

"Care to explain your suspicion?" She snapped right back. Ratchet smiled evilly.

"You just can't hide things from an experienced medic bot. So tell me, Sabrawing:" He said almost professionally, sigging on the energon, "How long ago was it that you lost a sparkling?"


	13. Lost Memories

Well, good news for all of you. I'm done with college for the year. This means more time for me to write, and more updates. And more oneshots.

Also, if anyone would like a oneshot with any transformer character, go ahead and suggest something to me, and I may write it.

But anywho, I have a couple more chapters for you for this story, so keep a heads up and keep reading! :D

Lost Memories

Sabrawing instantly paled. He hit that nail right on the head. She had to control herself to keep from crying again, fighting the emotions that rose within her. She tried valiantly, but to no avail; she let her lip tremble just enough that the medic noticed it, and a smirk appeared on his faceplates. Furious, and emotionally wrecked now, she just gaped without knowing what to say. Jumpstarter put a servo on her shoulder, and Sabrawing glanced around the circle of bots, receiving looks of pity. Bumblebee began to splutter.

"I-Sabrawing, I- I didn't mean anything by it." He said sadly. Sabrawing shook her head furiously, and stood with a flourish, and nearly broke into tears. She could feel the clear liquid pooling beneath her optic, and a single drop fell onto the floor. This weakness made her furious, and the sadness immediately withdrew.

"SO SHE DIED IN THE GREAT WAR!!" Sabrawing roared, clenching her fists and subconciously activated her cannons, "Do you feel better now?! Imagine digging out your first and only sparkling from the rubble of your own home, hoping and wishing that she had somehow escaped only to find her lifeless protoform under a large piece of stone?!?!" Sabrawing snapped harshly, and made her cannons whizz with power, she stepped up on the table, walked across it to get up in Ratchet's face about the subject. "Surely you saw many mechs offline in your line of work, even though you try as hard as you can to keep them online. But you don't know what it's like to bring a sparkling into this world BY YOURSELF, and only to dig her protoform out of the carnage only to find her OFFLINE?!? Do YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS?!?!?" She roared into his faceplates. Ratchet stood his ground, activating his EMPs with a frown.

"Sabrawing..." He said, trying to calm the enraged femme down, all to no prevail. She grabbed him by his chestplate, and yanked him to her, her optics glowing and heat radiating off her in waves.

"YOU AREN'T THE BOT WITH A HALF-DIMMED SPARK BECAUSE OF A LOSS LIKE THAT. IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, KEEP YOUR OLFACTORY SENSEORS OUT OF IT!!!" She screamed, releasing him, and began to cry. She turned and strode for the door to the warehouse, and turned with a parting word or two, "MEDIC OR NOT, THAT IS _**NONE**_ OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!" She snapped, and flew out. An awkward silence fell about the rest of the bots, each standing to restrain one or the other angry bots. There was an air of heat and anger that resided in the room, as if the femme was still there. Jumpstarter frowned at Ratchet.

"Perhaps that your energon-soaked processors may not have thought it a better idea to confront her about that ALONE, than calling her out on it in front of bots SHE'S JUST MET." Jumpstarter defended in Sabrawing's stead. Ratchet sat on the couch heavily, trembling for he thought he was soon-to-be a scrap heap. "That's a lot to go through for a femme with her first sparkling. You obviously noted now that she's going to be attached to Sari because she resembles her lost sparkling in an attempt to fill the emotional hole in her processors. I suggest an apology is in order for tomorrow." Jumpstarter sighed. A small voice sounded behind them.

"Grumpy old bot." Sari called, and ran up to the blue flier, "Hey, I wanna help you go find her." Jumpstarter nodded, scooped her up and put her in his cockpit. He gave one look at Ratchet and left the warehouse and transformed with Sari inside.

Sari looked over the side of the jet down on Detroit. And jumped at the voice coming from the dashboard-thingy.

"Sari, you might want to buckle up." The voice said. Sari sat down on the black seat, and watched as the betls buckled themselves across her chest.

"Where is Sabrawing at? I heard what you guys were talking about, her yelling woke me up." She asked the illuminated controls and screens.

"She didn't go far. She's right about--THERE!" He said, and dove straight down, making Sari gasp, clutching on to anything to hold her down to the seat. Once the jet levelled out, a hand transformed and held her as the rest of the flier transformed, and flew to the ground with thrusters on his feet. They landed, and Sari looked around.

"Where is she at?" She asked as Jumpstarter began to walk into the trees. They broke through the line of oak trees and saw Sabrawing lying on her back, facing the sky. Sabrawing noticed Jumpstarter, and sat up.

"Hey," Jumpstarter said, and sat down next to her, and held his servo out so that Sari could sit on Sabrawing's shoulder. "Brought you a friend." He smiled, then assesed this former commander's expression. _Geez, she's pretty wrecked. She looks horrible._

"Hey there Sari. I bet I woke you up." Sabrawing said quietly, patting the small girl. Sabrawing soon felt a servo stroke her wing, and she immediately relaxed. "Hmm, that feels nice, Jumpstarter." The flier smiled, and shrugged.

"Hey, if it helps you to relax and forget about Ratchet, then I'm glad to help." He replied. Sabrawing smiled as Sari hugged her neck.

"It's okay. I heard all that you guys were yelling about. I don't mind if you do what you do. As long as it makes you happy, and that you stay my friend, then I'm cool with that." Sari said. Sabrawing smiled.

"Thank you Sari. I'm sure you have some understanding...." Sabrawing said, happy that the human had accepted her spark's request, then noticed something, "Where-is your family?" Sari shook her head.

"My dad. He's gone because Megatron took him. I think Megatron is making him build things for him against his will." Sari explained. Sabrawing shook her head.

"Well, tell you what. Next time I'm at the Decepticon base, I'll see if I can't bring your father back to you. Err-- What's his name?" Sabrawing asked, an optic ridge arcing. Sari itched at her heck.

"He likes to be called Professor Sumdac. He's not much taller that I am, and he has black hair. Won't be too hard to miss." Sari said. Sabrawing nodded, and looked into the trees.

"Perhaps he's been purposefully hiding him from me. A bit of looking around should do me some good. I'll keep that in mind, Sari." Sabrawing smiled, and carefully stood up as Sari balanced on her shoulder. "We should get you back. It's past your bedtime, and you should be asleep." Sari began to pout which made Sabrawing laugh. "That won't work on me. Remember, I had one of my own once."

Jumpstarter volunteered himself to peer inside the warehouse only to find Prowl and Bumblebee remaning in the main room. Jumpstarter walked in, and looked around more.

"Ratchet's in the med bay." Prowl answered before Jumpstarter could ask a question. A beweildered look came upon his faceplates.

"Oh." He merely said. Bumblebee twiddled his servos and looked over at Jumpstarter.

"Yeah. Locked himself in there, Prime and Bulkhead are trying to get him to open up and talk." Bumblebee added.

"He obviously feels terrible about it. He's never locked the med bay, and well," Prowl said and his voice died off.

"We're worried he might 'do' something." Bumblebee finished, emphasizing 'do.' Sabrawing stepped in with Sari in hand. "Gee, you still look distraught." Bumblebee said as he looked her over. Sabrawing rubbed at her forehead plate before answering.

"It...was a very hard time for me. Ever since then, I've kept it all pent up inside me. I have a hunch Ratchet was only trying to help in some way of releasing that pressure." Sabrawing said, and lowered her servo and headed towards Sari's bedroom. "I just don't like others getting close and personal with my past. You guys didn't need to know that right away, but still. The fact that he had me figured out and blurted it out kinda um, ---made me relive that day. I snapped which was unnecessary of me to do. I'll talk to him." Sabrawing said, and disappeared into Sari's room.

Tucking the girl in, Sabrawing smiled as the girl snuggled into her bed, and allowed her to tuck the girl in. Sari grinned up at Sabrawing, and began to fidget.

"Can you tell me a story?!" She asked with glee. Sabrawing smiled, and sat with her back against the wall by the pink bed.

"Well, what do you want it to be about? I have quite the knack for stories." Sabrawing sighed, looking down to the girl. Sari's smile widened.

"Tell me a story about...Um...Something about...FLYING, and-and-rainbows with green grass and flowers and--OH! A castle, and a DRAGON!" Sari squealed. Sabrawing stared at the girl with wide optics, and then laughed.

"QUITE the demand, missy." She chuckled, and was silent for a while, "Did you want some sort of princess or anything?" Sari shrugged.

"Throw whatever you want into the story. Just as long as it's happy and it's cool!" She exclaimed. Sabrawing smiled again, nodding her head. She offlined her optics.

"Okay, here we go. Use your mind to create an image as I describe it to you okay?" Sabrawing said as the girl giggled in reply.

_"Imagine a vast expanse of land, filled with lush, green grass, rich brown earth and above a crystal clear blue sky with three big, puffy white clouds floating lazily in mid-air. Imagine a bright, warm sun and catch a few birds flit amongst the rays of light, casting shadows along the grass. With me still?" Sabrawing asked. _

_ "COOL! Keep going! You're really good!" Sari whispered in amazement._

_ "Now imagine amongst the grass that you are standing there, but nothing in this world can see or hear you. You are the third person in this story, up close and personal with those that belong to the world that I have described for you. Now look to your left, and you can see a beatiful array of trees of all sizes and types; redwoods, oak, willow, maple, poplar, birch. And you can see the big tall redwoods in the distance, and you see birds flying around, searching for places to nest. On your right, you see more of these trees, but dispersed all around a shimmering, clear-as-glass lake. You can smell the scent the warm breeze brings you from the water. You see the fish jumping out, catching their meals for the day, and hear the splash as they reenter their aqua world. You look ahead of you again, and you see a stone building. A castle. You see the terraces, the tall walls, the long streaming flags atop of each castle peak, and you can just see the glint off the armor from the guards that are on patrol. You realise you are standing on a dirt road, and you turn to see that there is a horse and carriage approaching. Although no one can see you, you hop on, and ride with them as they pass through the gates. You can hear the horses hooves thud against the ground, and the creak of the massive wooden doors as they are drawn open for the visitors. Now you look around and you see a nice, peaceful village. Little houses along the road, and to the right is a larger one, where you see children go in and out; a school. To your surprise, the carriage doesn't stop, that it goes straight to the main part of the castle; the keep itself where the royalty resides. Is it a princess or a prince? And who is important enough that they get to enter such a place? _Sabrawing told, and opened a servo to check and see if Sari was awake yet. Sari lay silently, snoozing with a small smile on her face. Sabrawing chuckled to herself, and patted the girls' head. "I suppose I am to resume tomorrow night, and we haven't even started yet." Sabrawing stood, and stretched. She happened to glance at the doorway to see the Autobots watching her from outside the room. Sabrawing struggled to keep from laughing out loud, and walked up to them all. She smiled, and put her servos on her hips.

"I suppose you all want me to tuck you in and tell you all a bedtime story?" Sabrawing chuckled, shaking her head, and walked past them, "Because I will if you really want me to." Sabrawing looked straight at Ratchet, who looked away with shame in his eyes. Prowl stepped forward.

"It was beautiful. You portray nature in the most beautiful way. It's as if you are sitting there, and what you've described is all real and unique. You must tell more!" Prowl said, almost begging. Optimus chuckled.

"I have to admit, that even had ME into it. I've heard nothing better, and I thought my mother was the best." He said, and shook his head, "Perhaps you can continue this and we all can hear it tomorrow night before we all recharge. C'mon bots, roust your engines." Optimus said, and began to usher the others away to their respective quarters. Sabrawing smiled, and noticed Ratchet was sneaking off, and she coughed.

"Ratchet." Sabrawing said, and walked up to him, she pulled him by his elbow and checked to make sure none of the others were listening in, "I need to talk to you... In the med bay."

As the doors hissed shut behind them, Ratchet began to blurt out apologies. Sabrawing waited patiently as the old bot asked for forgiveness, and said he had too much energon and that he was very sorry. He ended in a huff, and regained his composure.

Sabrawing smiled, and waved it all away.

"I accept your apologies, but it isn't necessary. I needed to have that pressure released off my shoulders. I've carried that burden for quite some time." Sabrawing said taking a glance around at the tools and tables. She went over to a table and picked up a unique tool. Ratchet could only watch, grumbling to himself about having to reclean all those tools she was messing with.

"Did you have anything else to say?" He asked grumpily. Sabrawing grinned at him, diverting her attention from a particularly shiny tool.

"Of course." She replied, setting down the tool and walking towards him, "I have a few questions for you." Sabrawing asked, leaning against a table. Ratchet nodded.

"Make them quick." He mumbled.

"Is it possible to have two sparklings?" Sabrawing asked, and Ratchet snorted and laughed at her.

"Well, of course-"

"From two different mechs, Ratchet?" Sabrawing cut in before he could finish. Ratchet stopped short, and placed a finger to his chin. _What is this femme up to now? Why two DIFFERENT mechs? What's the reason behind all this?_

"Well, that depends, I guess. Why do you ask?" Ratchet grumbled, and walked over to a table Sabrawing had visited and began rearranging the tools. Sabrawing shook her head, heaving a sigh.

"Eh. The allspark has some sort of plan. And so far, that's all it's given me to work with. Basically, I have to figure it out myself." Sabrawing answered, and stretched. Ratchet tisked.

"Like I said before, it all depends. For example, who are these two mechs that you would have to interface with? There's a lot of determining factors, and risks, and lots of time you would need." Ratchet said wiping of that one shiny tool that Sabrawing had liked. Sabrawing was silent.

"Well, I-I do like two mechs. A lot. But... I wasn't sure if-" Ratchet sighed impatiently.

"Just tell me who you're going to interface with." He put bluntly. Sabrawing's optics widened, and she took on a lighter shade until Ratchet glanced up at her. "I won't tell, this is strictly between medic and patient. I haven't told anyone's medical secrets to anyone else, so you don't need to worry." Sabrawing laughed.

"HA! Well, I will worry because I know for a fact that you won't like one of my choices. But of course, you'd have to know part of my past to understand." She answered, crossing her arms. Ratchet put his tool down loudly on the table.

"Names. WHO are they?" He asked stiffly. Sabrawing shrugged.

"Okay, don't pop a gasket when I tell you then." She replied, and continued before he interjected angrily, "Jumpstarter is one." She paused, thinking it all over again to herself. She heard Ratchet mumble in agreement.

"Yes, he's a logical choice. You two have been together for quite some time, and you're both fliers. Okay, who's the lucky second one?" Ratchet said, now finished with his tools, so he crossed his arms when Sabrawing smirked.

"The lucky second will be Megatron." Sabrawing answered.

For the sake of a generally short chapter, I'm splitting a bunch up. So, there will more chapters.

Please review if you can, just don't go trollin' on me.

Thanks!


	14. Midnight Menace

Yay for another chapter. I'll leave you to it, since there's more on the way. Read and enjoy!

Midnight Menace

Ratchet did indeed blow a gasket. Maybe many of them.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" The medic roared, and grabbed up his trusty old wrench. Sabrawing held up her arms defensively. "I'D OFFLINE MYSELF BEFORE ANYTHING LIKE **THAT** HAPPENED, AND I'D HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO HELP DELIVER!" Sabrawing looked at the door, and waved her servos.

"SHH! Ratchet! Not so loud! I don't want anyone else to overhear!" Sabrawing pleaded quietly. "You've got to understand! Before the war and the division of us Cybertronians, Megatron and I were already bonded and had a sparkling together! It's not like I'm doing anything drastic!" Ratchet listened, but was still slightly furious.

"NOTHING DRASTIC?!" Ratchet scoffed aloud, throwing his arms in the air, "What if he finds out you're carrying another mech's sparkling? Who's to say that he won't harm the little spark?" Sabrawing crossed her arms and sniffed.

"Let **ME** worry about that. **I **just want to know if having two sparklings from different mechs will work." Sabrawing reassured, then shrugged, "If you don't want to help, I could always go to someone else. No problem there." Ratchet thought about this as his cooling units kicked in.

"Hmm. Well, as far as my knowledge goes, I'm sure this will work. But I don't know what effects it will have on you. But before the sparklings are sparked, I want you to read this." Ratchet said striding over to a cabinet to rummage around in it. He pulled out a datapad, and handed it to her, then pushed the main button. "This is all the information you need to know about twin sparklings and how you go about satisfying their needs. It will be difficult work, and you have to prevent stressing yourself, otherwise too much stress may make them abort." Sabrawing held the datapad, and read the general introduction.

"Oh I see. Okay, I will read this. Thank you Ratchet." Sabrawing said, and walked to the door reading the datapad. She turned and glanced at him. "If this all does work out the way it should, would it really bother you if I asked you to help deliver? I've done it before by myself, it shouldn't be so bad the second time and with twins." Ratchet nodded his head.

"Nah, it wouldn't bother me so much. Sparklings are the most beautiful things. But if you've already sparked before, then it shouldn't be much different. But I'd reccommend seeing me as you go into labor. You never know when you would need help." Ratchet said, and realized he was still gripping his wrench. He stuffed it into a toolbox with similar old tools. "Eh. You better get to recharging. You need adequate recharge. It'll tell you that in the databank." Sabrawing nodded, and exited the med bay reading the first chapter.

......................................................................................................................

The warehouse was dark and silent when she came out of the med bay. She rubbed a servo at her optics, and trudged back to an extra room the autobots had set up for her. She treaded quietly past Prowl's, Bulkhead's and Prime's room. And she stopped to listen to the muffled sound of music coming from Bumblebee's room. She continued down the hall which continued to get darker, and she had to put on her night vision visor on. She walked past the next door but stopped abruptly. She looked at the door that closed off Jumpstarter's room. She glanced back at her datapad and stood there, debating on whether to wake Jumpstarter and talk to him. She shook her head and continued to her room. She punched in her private code and waited as the door slid open silently. She stepped inside and flipped her switch, setting the datapad on a desk inside. She sat down heavily at the desk, and heaved a sigh.

"What am I doing? Why am I doing this again?" She mused to herself, doubting her capabilities of maintaining her stress levels as she switched bot to con during her gestation. _This is a good plan. This will work. Besides, I know you've always wanted another sparkling. But having these two will help bring both sides together once again._ The allspark pulsed to her. Sabrawing stood turning off her lights, and took the datapad with her to the large open window in her room. She smiled as she sat herself on the extra-wide window-sill and rested her back against the frame. She looked over the glowing city of Detroit and the moonlit lake amongst the trees. She sighed, and looked at the datapad that Ratchet told her to read.

As she got into the second paragraph, she thought she had heard a low growl below her window by the ground. She peered over, readying her cannon just in case. Two red eyes peered back up at her, and she lowered her cannon as it leaped up and landed inside her room. It proceeded to sit in the sill facing her. Sabrawing looked at this creature now that it was in the light. It was a robotic cat of sorts. She then noticed the Decepticon symbol on it's chest as it was sitting.

"Ravage?" She asked tentatively, and gaining a purr from the con, "What are you doing here?" She then asked as the cat began to cough. Sabrawing was now confused. She **rarely** saw ravage out and about at the base, then she looked around below. _But then that must mean Soundwave is here as well...Wait- I wonder if Megatron is here too?_ She turned her attention back to ravage as she heard something clink on the sill. She picked it up, and looked at it noting that it was some sort of canister. She clicked the top to the right, and it popped open. Out came a scroll shaped datapad and she proceeded to read it. After the first few lines she immediately recognized that Megatron wrote this up and began to worry that something was wrong but to her findings, nothing was. She smiled to herself, and glanced back over to the lake that shimmered white in the moonlight. She rolled up the datapad and put it back in the canister and handed it back to ravage, who swallowed it. She stuck her datapad in the compartment with the allspark so no one would come in her room and accidentally read it. She opened her arms to ravage, "Need a ride over?" She asked the robotic feline. Ravage crawled on her lap, and she wrapped her arms around him to secure him and she simply rolled off the windowsill and was free-falling to the ground and kicked the thrusters on her feet on, and they took off towards the lake.

Sabrawing landed softly at the lakeside and leaned over to let ravage down, who sat at her feet. She looked around for Megatron and Soundwave, but didn't see them at all. She checked for spark signatures, and there were hers and ravages. She put her servos on her hips, and began to doubt the message's meaning. _But, ravage wouldn't have let me take him down there. He won't go anywhere without Soundwave. _ She thought to herself and glanced down at the bot--he was gone. She shook her head, and decided she was going to head back when an arm hooked around her waist.

"Going somewhere are we?" Came the low grumble. Sabrawing smirked, and shook her head.

"Nowhere now, I guess. You shouldn't really be here." Sabrawing said, and turned to face her visitor, "What's the visit about Megatron? Is something wrong?" Megatron only chuckled, tracing the Autobot insignia on her left wing.

"I miss you." He answered, then continued when he saw that she wasn't convinced. "Can't I come and visit my beloved?" He murmured to her as he held her to him. Sabrawing smiled sweetly, placing her white servo on his cheek.

"You still remember those days of our past? I can't believe that." She said, and chuckled quietly. Megatron frowned slightly, and shook his head.

"Of course I remember meeting the most beautiful femme seeker in all of Cybertron." Megatron replied. Sabrawing crossed her arms, and her optics narrowed.

"Do you agree with me that your pathetic master killed our sparkling?" She asked. Megatron scowled, and huffed.

"He didn't do anything. He didn't know about you." Megatron growled menacingly. Sabrawing stared at him flatly for a while, until something dawned upone her face.

"You- Didn't get the pictures I sent to you?" Sabrawing asked, scouring his faceplates for the answer. His blank stare confirmed her horrors.

"You sent pictures?" He asked slowly. Sabrawing stared into the distance in realization.

"I sent them through our link. _Right to you._ Why didn't you get them? I don't-" Sabrawing began, and started to pace back and forth, rubbing at her brow.

Megatron pondered. The Fallen _had_ been keeping a close eye on him... Perhaps he had tapped through to his link... He was propelled into the past as the words echoed in his mind. _"I need your undivided attention! No one else deserves it but ME." The Fallen had roared at him one day._

Megatron pieced this together with Sabrawing's allegations, and anger flourished through his processor as he came back to reality. He glared around, anger seeping from him in a deathly aura. Sabrawing was standing hip-deep in the water of the lake, wading about aimlessly.

"What are you doing? Get out of there before you begin to rust." Megatron commanded. The blue and white femme turned to face him in the water with a glare on her face.

"It WAS him, wasn't it? The Fallen purposely killed Stardust to keep you to himself. HE DID IT." Sabrawing snapped back. Megatron flared at this.

"Had I known you were trying to send me pictures..." He snarled, and advanced on her, "I would have told you _not_ to because he had tapped into my link." Sabrawing splashed water in his direction angrily.

"I had every right to send you pictures. I was your _bondmate_, and you had a _daughter_!" Sne snapped. Megatron shook his helm in frustration.

"I don't understand why you're still worked up about this. We can still be together and have sparklings." He rumbled, and walked into the water. Sabrawing gaped at him, and splashed him again with the cool water.

"I'm worked up? Megatron, I had to spark her _myself_, I found her _dead_, do you even know what my spark _looks like_ now?" She snapped angrily, backing into the water in attempt to cool her systems. Megatron closed the gap between them without a word and he grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"What is bothering you, Sabrawing? And don't lie to me. I know when one is lying." He said, challenging her to tell him the truth. Sabrawing's faceplates were still contorted into one of irritation, but the facade dropped.

"The Allspark. It wants me to have sparklings. One with an Autobot, and the other with you." She said courageously, looking him straight into the optics. Megatron grumbled, and a grimace came to his faceplates.

"No one is to have you but _I_." He said, his voice getting louder with the anger, "NO ONE. I will offline them if anyone even _touches_ your spark." Sabrawing didn't need the All-sparks' prompting to take the bait.

"You want no bot to touch me but you?" Sabrawing asked. Megatron nodded, red optics burning in her blue ones. "Then you must end this war." Megatron just about blew a gasket until she continued.

"Megatron, I want to be with you forever. End this war and I will be yours. I'll go full Decepticon if you wish. Just stop the war." Sabrawing bargained. Megatron shoved her, sending her sprawling into the deeper water.

"You sound as irritating as Starscream. I will not end this war until Prime is _finished._" He growled. Sabrawing broke the surface, air intakes kicking in, and she gave him a fierce glare.

"I'd say your horrible temper has gotten the best of you. You are foolish to think that you could defeat Optimus Prime yourself." Sabrawing retored, words streaming out of her mouth in a hiss. Megatron's temper rose to a dangerous level, and he lurched forward towards the femme. She attempted to swim backwards, but he landed on her, sending her head underwater. She growled to herself realizing he was going to drown her. She yanked down on the arms holding her shoulders down, and pulled him underneath with her. His red optics in the water created an eerie glow, but it was unmatched to her now pale blue ones. She pulled him deeper till the only thing he could see were her slitted blue optics and a fading smile. He reached for her throat, but somehow grasped onto nothing. He felt her presence, but he couldn't get a _hold_ of her. He felt a small pinch on his right arm, but disregarded it. Warnings began to shoot across his processors for need of air, and he heeded, and kicked towards the surface. _He wasn't moving._ He kicked frantically, and flailed in the water. He even tried to comm his TIC, to no avail. The warnings started to turn red, and were preparing to set him into stasis. He looked around helplessly, and angrily for the femme. He felt her presence, then felt slim lips against his, and then air being pushed through his systems. He felt motion, and kicked to the surface with her. His head broke the water, and he immediately began to cough the water out of his intakes, all the while, finding a holding on the femme that tried to kill him. Once his air systems were cleared, he glared about him, his optics settling on the femme.

"You treacherous femme!" He snarled, moving towards the femme floating in the water, arms crossed and blue optics staring flatly at him. "Do not make the same mistakes Starscream did..." She smiled.

"Your threats are empty to me. Your actions are only powered by your rage. _Don't you dare push me again. I will have to put you in a state near death."_ She said coyly with a small smile. Megatron frowned at the sight of her arm cannon whizzing to life, and aiming at him. He chuckled, and raised his out of the water.

"I'm afraid you are easily out-matched. For my fusion cannon is far more-"

"I easily disabled it. It won't even work." Came her flat reply. He could only blink, and took aim at her chest.

She didn't make a move, or even flinch when his cannon didn't even discharge. He thrashed in the water, and lunged for her again. She expertly moved her cannon so that it rested against his forehead, and his large hands were around her throat. He grinned evilly, tightening his grip.

"You wouldn't attempt such a mistake, femme." Megatron hissed, still squeezing her throat. He snarled as she smiled in return.

"You can't bring yourself to even offline me." Sabrawing said flatly. Megatron considered this, and realized that he was attempting to offline his true love. He let go of her, and stared at his hands in disgust. She lowered her canon, and grabbed a hold of his servo and pulled him towards land. She stood upon the bank and shook the excess water from her frame. Megatron began to walk towards the trees only to be stopped by a soft voice.

"I will not assist you when I am an Autobot, but I'll gladly help you dispose of Prime when I'm finally a Decepticon." She whispered. Megatron turned, surprised at this new turn. She looked at him. "If that is what you want most...then I am willing." Megatron smiled, and beckoned the white flier towards him. He smiled as she complied, treading lightly on the ground. He placed a ebony finger under her chin.

"My war will end when Prime is offline. I will have you. That is all this warlord wants." Megatron said. The white femme's optics flashed blood-red for a split second as a grin appeared at her faceplates.

"Then consider Prime offline when I come back to base." She said, grinning wickedly, her core heating up at the thought of being together with Megatron once more. The silver tyrant smiled malevolently, and chuckled.

"I like that answer." He said and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Comments and questions? Review please. More chapters coming, so keep reading. :)


	15. The Dividing Line

Oh and by the way..... All this happens at night. yeah, It seems like forever, since I neglected to keep track of their time. *Sigh*

So here's the next chapter. Please enjoy and review.

The Dividing Line

Oh how she had missed the feel of his lips against hers, how he held her as he did, and how he gently smirked into the kiss, knowing she was his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling the lord deeper into the kiss as his servos slipped gently below her wings on her dorsal side. Her alarms for air intake began to make their existence known, and before that got irritating, she broke away as her intake mechanisms gently kicked in. She stared into his optics, which now were a deep, rich red and as he smirked he leaned in to whisper into her audio sensors.

"Come with me for a while." Her sensors registered. She smiled her true smile as he took her by the servo, and led her into the forest. They went opposite of the Autobot base, and he led her to a heavily wooded area and he stopped in his tracks and looked around with a smirk. Sabrawing gave him a curious glance as he waved a servo around.

"We've discovered this spot has a magnetic field... This, in turn, " He started before the femme spoke for him.

"Would be able to hide our spark signatures and other signals." She spoke with an increasing grin. The warlord's memory processor brought back a minor memory of Starscream finishing sentences, and the effect that Megatron would beat him to a pulp. But he ushered that memory away, and drank in this one. He grinned at his mate as she eyed him with those hideous blue--yet on her, looked beautiful-- optics of hers. Again, he drew her into another kiss, this time, running a servo down the center of her back and between her wings. Her whole system froze in place, stiffened as she broke away and looked at him with sheer surprise in her optics. Megatron was about to express apologies when she literally attacked him and shoved his back into a tree, kissing him. Surprised at the advance, he took it and ran with it as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him and then proceeded to fondle her delicate wings. He heard a click as he glanced to see she had removed her arm cannon, and reached around his back and dug her small fingertips into the silver plating. He gritted his denta and as he did so, pierced her lip component which now sprouted energon. She hissed at the feeling, but he qualmed it as he kissed it away, gently licking it as it trickled to a stop. He grinned into the kiss again as he once again moved his servo over a wing, gaining him a small moan into his mouth and he felt energy spider across his circuitry beneath his plates. He was able to hold in a groan as he broke away and grinned at her.

"Learning new techniques, are we?" He asked coyly, pulling her around so _she_ was against the tree. She giggled.

"Oh no, I knew what was crossing your processors, so I disarmed myself in assurance that I don't shoot you." She replied, sending tingling energy into his wires again. Gritting his denta, he held back yet another groan.

"You think you know what's on my processors?" Megatron sadistically murmured. Sabrawing paused for a klik before she shrugged.

"Or maybe it's something that was on my processors." She snickered to herself before Megatron assaulted her throat cords with his mouth, causing her to writhe in his grasp. He could hear the energy pulse through her arm as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll warn you...now. I could....get violent." Sabrawing huffed into his audios as she tried to hold back the noises threatening to spill from her mouth. She only heard him chuckle against her cords which nearly set her off to kick him in sheer pleasure. "I... mean it. I just might huuuuurt you." She said, a moan breaking out when she said hurt. Megatron spared her neck only to look into her optics as he tisked at her.

"I am powerful enough to take what pain....or pleasure you deal me." He said, and his head retreated to her neck again, and she threw her head against the tree trunk as he nipped at an important cord in her neck. Once more the dark servos caressed the base of her wings which sent her into oblivion. Hear head snapped forward, and she bit down on his shoulder, impressing her denta on his plating. He grimaced and pulled away before he took a chunk out of her life force. He stiffened when he felt another wave of electricity spider throughout his circuits. It was enough that cybertronian language started to appear in his optics.

"Such power...." Megatron said aloud and grimaced when Sabrawing released his shoulder from her grasp and saw the damage there. He smirked at her expression and then took her by the waist and threw her to the ground.

............................................................................................................................................................

Jumpstarter carefully rolled over onto his back, and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't fall into recharge because Sabrawing was on his mind. He felt something for her, yet he didn't want to ask for hers in return for he feared she still loved Megatron. He sighed, and sat up on his berth and decided to go watch some tv. He pressed his door button and walked out and made his way towards the main room. He rounded a corner and made his way towards the couch only to find the Autobot Medic there, watching the tv. Jumpstarters' faltered step gave his presence away to the CMO, and his head turned towards him. Jumpstarter immediately saw a troubled face.

"What's wrong Ratchet?" Jumpstarter asked, taking the seat next to the ambulance. Ratchet heaved a sigh, and reached for an energon cube.

"I just have a really bad feeling." He heaved before taking a sip from the cube. Jumpstarter nodded, and tried to watch tv to get his mind off Sabrawing. He wasn't conscious of Ratchet watching him until the doc bot spoke up. "You're thinking about the femme, aren't you?" Jumpstarter shrugged, putting a servo on his forhead.

"Yeah." He replied, looking at the medic "I... Well, do you think she'll turn back to Megatron?" The flier put it bluntly. The medic coughed sharply, and sat up straighter, and sighed.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about, kid." He said, shaking his head. Jumpstarter leaned back, relaxing into the couch.

"She still loves him. I don't think I have a chance with her." He said.

"You never can tell, kid. Does she still you know, talk about him?" Ratchet asked tentatively. Jumpstarter sighed.

"When she finally told me about her past... I think she still loves him...Greatly. I mean, she's lost a sparkling and all... But her optics shone at the mention of his name." Jumpstarter replied sadly, shaking his helm. The blue flier looked over at the older bot when he felt a servo on his shoulder.

"Well kid, in any case, if she does turn to him. Perhaps you'll be there for her when everyone else isn't?" Ratchet said, and then paused, "But don't think she'll forget you and all you've done for her. You never know, kid." Jumpstarter nodded, and stood.

"Thanks Ratchet. I'm going to try to get some recharge now... You should too, doc bot." He said over his shoulder. Ratchet sighed, turning the tv off.

"I suppose..." He grumbled.

......................................................................................................................

Megatron was careful not to collapse on Sabrawing in fear he'd crush her cockpit. He leaned heavily on his elbows, staring into her fuzzy optics. His fans kicked in, cooling his systems and his processor began to clear, and he smirked. Sabrawing looked up at him, smiling, and pulled his face down to hers for a kiss. Megatron barely flinched when he felt yet another wave of energy pass from her cannon-less arm to his back plating.

"Where do you contain all this power of yours?" The silver mech chuckled. The flier smirked.

"Funny question to come from a leader of the Decepticons. Wouldn't _you_ want to know-" She said, and stopped in mid sentence. She was looking at Megatron's servos working to get her cockpit glass off. She placed a servo on his, which made him stop his work. The silver tyrant leaned back with an unreadable face.

"If... You aren't ready then,-"

"I want to." Came her cool words. Megatron looked at her, reading everything on her face that might show otherwise. She smiled, and squeezed his servo. "My spark always belonged to you. You do whatever you want with it." Megatron's smirk grew as he continued to work at the glass casing.

He furrowed his brow as he concentrated to take off the concave class, and carefully set it aside only to find more obstacles. He growled.

"What is all this nonsense in here?" He snarled, and dug in a finger to find some sort of switch or lever, "Useless garbage." He said, and got a closer look, looking for a lever of sorts but to now avail. He snarled, sitting back. Sabrawing's bemused expression made his irritation known.

"Let me assist with my... nonsense." She smarted off, and stuck a finger in, and jiggled it around. "Gotta be around there....Somewhere..." He expression turned into a frown. "Slag it all, where is the-" _CLICK. _Megatron helped guide the console and the seat safely from her cockpit, and set it aside with the glass. Megatron now looked upon the steel that encased her spark. He lightly traced a finger down the middle seam, and the two little doors opened. Megatron let loose a small gasp at the sight. Sabrawing snapped shut her chamber, and looked away shamefully.

"Your...spark, Sabrawing. What-" He began, when she spoke.

"Stardust. She was a large loss. And when you were with the Decepticons... I didn't have much else to hold on to. I guess the pain and greif had well, dimmed it." She replied softly. Megatron shook his helm, and opened the chamber once again. He felt her tremble beneath him, and he gently reached in with a finger and ever so slightly, caressed the spark. _And just a bit...._ It pulsed brighter. Sabrawing squirmed under the touch.

"I think a bond will bring it back to the appropriate luster..." The silver mech said, and leaned forward to kiss the flier's white lips, "Sabrawing, I love you." Her optics widened, and she smiled.

"I love you too, Megatron." She said, and reached for his sparkchamber, as it opened to her touch as well. She gasped at the orb that was the same white-blue as hers, and gently caressed it as he did hers, which gained her a groan from her mate. She pulled him down, and connected their chests, their optics and sensors being knocked offline as the feeling overwhelmed them both.

Sabrawing woke up with a start, not knowing where she was, and relaxed when a servo brushed over her wings. She felt ...._whole again_.

Her spark pulsed with life and happiness within her chamber. She sat up, and looked over Megatron's form, smiling. She noted the time, and leaned over, brushing a servo over his large chest plating. His red optics onlined to the touch, bringing a smirk with them.

"I need to get back before my abscence is noted. As do you." She whispered, standing up, and extended a servo. She helped her bondmate up, and he pulled her to him, and held onto her.

"You should come back with me." He said, and paused, "I don't want to leave you again." Sabrawing nuzzled against his chest.

"I must stay for the duration of my autobot time. Then, I will come back to you, and Prime will be yours to offline." Sabrawing said, looking up at the red optics. Hers flashed. "I will make sure it happens." Megatron smirked.

"You devious little femme. Let me know when you are coming back. As for now, I _will_ see you later." He said, and left a kiss on her forehead before he transformed and flew off to the moon. Sabrawing sighed picking up her cannon and cockpit entrails, and decided to head back and get as much recharge as she could get.

................................................................................................................................................................................

She stepped through her window, and scanned all rooms for their respective owners. All clear. She noted Optimus' spark signature, and was almost half tempted to go and slag him in his recharge. _He is what stands between Megatron and I. But I can't offline him yet. Hmm._ She decided to leave her room, and made her way to the brig.

She opened the bars, and let them close behind her. She saw a restraining stasis cuff and she placed it on a leg near her foot. It gave her a small shock, but she was able to contain it, and she leaned on her back to fall into recharge. She opened the bond only to be welcomed by Megatron's prescence. She happily fell into a peaceful recharge.....

.................................................................................................................................................................................

Prowl was usually the first to get up, always meditating in a branch of the tree that grew in his room. Nothing was out of the ordinary today, and he finished earlier than expected, so he checked to see if anyone else was awake. He noted all were in recharge...except one. Sabrawing's signature wasn't in her room. And a signature made it's prescence known to him from the brig. His brow furrowed in curiosity.

"Odd." He mumbled to himself, and found that it was Sabrawing's signature, "What is she doing down there?" He wondered, and exited his meditation to go and investigate further. He opened his door, and walked down the hall in the direction of the brig.

Once the platform lowered, and came to a stop, Prowl first looked around. Clear. He then proceeded to the first cell and it's newly acquired inhabitant. He watched the white flier sleep peacefully in the dark space.

"Sabrawing." He said out loud, jiggling the door to wake the femme. A blue optic onlined, and the other followed suit. She smirked.

"Yes Prowl?" She asked as if nothing happened. Prowl studied her question, and noticed she had attatched a stasis cuff to her leg.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked bluntly. She smiled, and shrugged.

"I'm containing myself. Or... restraining myself. Why?" She asked, again as if nothing happened and as if she belonged in the cell. Prowl gestured with his servos.

"But _WHY? _Why did you put yourself in here? What reason-" Prowl asked in a flurry of questions. That's when the flier's next move startled the ninja-bot. She leapt at the door, a snarl coming from her mouth. She smirked as the bot jumped back. She sat back against the wall, and crossed her arms, watching the black and gold ninja return to the door.

"Because. Because if I were out of here, I just might offline Optimus Prime." She said with a malevolent smile.

Cliff hanger? No, because the next chapter will be up as well.... hopefully....

Please take a little time and review, I'd like to get _some _if any feedback on my story here. Thanks in advance!


	16. The Good, Bad, and the Ugly

Here's another one. Please read and review. I'd greatly appreciate it.

Lemme know what you all think about this, because I'm wanting to draw this into a close....But I'm not sure yet.

But, onwards!

Good, Bad and the Ugly

Prowl backed away, and gasped out loud.

"W-what?! WHY? What's wrong with you?" He asked, shocked at the autobot's intentions. He quietly commed Optimus himself.

--"Optimus, we have a situation here."-- He heard Optimus groan.

--"Yeah Prowl?"--

--"Sabrawing has told me she means to offline you."--

--". . . . Have you contacted Ratchet about this?"--

--"No sir."--

--"Do so. Get him down there pronto."--

--"Yes sir. Prowl out."--

--"Prime out"--

Prowl turned back to the femme, who was standing at the gate beside him, and he jumped away. She chuckled, and grinned.

"Geez Prowl. Relax." She said, scratching the back of her helm. Ratchet came through the doors in a hurry, and stopped at the sight of Sabrawing. He put his hands on his hips and glared.

"Now what in Primus' name...?" He asked. Sabrawing ignored the comment, watching the door open to reveal Optimus Prime.

"What's going on here now?" Prime looked to see Sabrawing in the cell, "Why are you in there?" Sabrawing shrugged.

"Hey, if I weren't in here, you'd be offline. Be happy about that." She said, sitting down despite the stares she was getting. Ratchet ran scans on her as she sat still. He noticed something was off.

"Why do you want to offline Prime here? He's done nothing to harm you." Ratchet asked, gesturing to the semi. Sabrawing sighed, wings drooping slightly.

"Because you are the only thing that stands between me and the thing I want most." She said heavily. Prowl glanced from Prime to Sabrawing.

"And....what would that be?" He asked cautiously. Ratched gulped.

"It's Megatron, isn't it?" The old bot asked, servo shaking slightly. Sabrawing's optics sparkled.

"But he's my bondmate. I want to be with him." Sabrawing said desparately, then looked down at herself, "I can't stay like this: switching between processors! I want to be with him. But I can't if Optimus is still online." She said with finality, and proceeded to burn holes through Optimus with her glare. "I know what I want. I'd do anything for Megatron." She murmured, breaking her glare with Optimus Prime. Ratchet charged his EMP and shot it at her before she could react.

Optimus Prime and Prowl both gave him a horrified look. The old bot shrugged.

"She could have a virus. I'll see if I can't erase that part of her memory. We need to get her in the medbay pronto." The CMO said. Prowl used his processor over matter to unlock the door because they couldn't find the keys. Ratchet went in and scooped the femme up and made haste up to the upper levels and down the halls to the medbay.

.................................................................................................................................................................................

Megatron couldn't fall into recharge on the Nemisis because the feeling of Sabrawing and her warmth and feel still seemed to linger on his processors. He kept the bond open, and monitored everything, trying to lull himself into recharge. It was beginning to work when he knew even she was in recharge, but he felt a flare of despise flash over his processor, and then...._nothing_. He now sat up on his berth, and strained to feel her pulse. _Nothing_. He frowned, wondering if she'd closed off her bond, or had been put offline. He hoped for the first thought, although his doubts became the better of him. He stood, and paced about his room thinking of what he could do to see if she was alright. He tried comming her through her link, he tried sending pulses to her through their bond, he tried just about everything until he came to the conclusion of just going down, burting into the Autobot base and demanding her presence.

"Fool. I would be greatly outnumbered." He mumbled to himself. The sudden empty feeling was eating at him all the more he worried. He then remembered that she could take care of herself in any situation, so he hit some high-grade.

.................................................................................................................................................................................

Bright lights offended her optics as she onlined them. She frowned as she moved to shield her eyes--_she couldn't._ Her optics onlined fully, and she hurriedly soaked in the scene. Medbay, locked down, angry CMO, other bots standing around. She looked back to the CMO with a curious expression.

"What? What's wrong? Ratchet? Guys?" She asked, terrified. She heard a heavy sigh and she glanced to see the CMO's shoulder's slump and his faceplates relax into a calm expression. He patted her shoulder.

"Nothin's wrong with you kid. Checked you out and you are clear." He replied with a smile. She looked down at her restraints.

"Then why am I-"

"We've discovered you don't like my needles." The doc bot cut in, holding a very large needle to prove it. She gulped, and struggled against the table.

"I-I don't like this. Let me go." She begged, trying to inch away from the doctor and large needle. Prowl complied when Ratchet nodded to him, and Prowl unlocked the restraints. Sabrawing leapt from the table, and away from Ratchet. A smirk inched her way onto her faceplates. She looked directly at Prime, who then paled at eye contact. She shuddered, wanting to wrap her servos around his neck, but stopped. The allspark pulsed within her, calming the decepticon board down, making her physically relax. She calmly walked past Optimus and out the med bay door and towards the main area.

She walked in and immediately plopped down on the couch, and stared blankly at the tv. The allspark allowed the bond between her bondmate open slowly as to not overwhelm her processors with whatever messages her bondmate had been sending. She received the last of his worry, anger, and emptiness, and sent love, comfort and reassurance in a giant wave back to him. He was in an energon recharge, and it definitely woke him up. She noticed Ratchet and the others sitting around, and turned on the tv. She glanced at Ratchet who was watching her with a tinge of distaste in his optics.

"What's with that look?" She snapped. Ratchet held the all-knowing expression. "Yes. I'm quite aware of it all. So I have a sparkling. What are you going to do about it?" She snarled. Heads snapped in her direction at the sentence. Jumpstarter barely held back a gasp, and she glanced at him. He looked hurt, and she felt horrible. She knew the flier loved her. And her spark nearly tore in two. Jumpstarter made to leave the room, but her servo reached out and stopped him.

"Don't. Don't make this even more harder for me." She murmured, and Jumpstarter looked her in the optics, she kept the contact. "The Decepticon part of me was downloaded first. And Megatron was my first bondmate. It's only natural to go back to him. Please." She said, releasing him. He sat there, and hung his head. She sat back, tired from little recharge she had gotten. That's when she suddenly felt Megatron.

_ "Sabrawing. Report." Came his gruff voice. Sabrawing smirked, disreguarding Ratchet's glare she gained._

"Oh relax. I'm just fine. Don't get your wires in a bundle." She teased and gained a growl from the other end of the link.

_ "And Prime?" Came the voice. _Sabrawing looked right at the semi that suddenly paled.

"He's fully functional. Why?" She replied with a sneer. She heard something crash in the background.

_ "Don't toy with me, femme. Offline him!" He raged into her link. _She winced at the volume and shook her head.

"No I will not. Not while I'm still Autobot. He'll be online and I will be Autobot for spark knows how long." She groaned into the link, "But, I get to harass you all I want while I'm here. Enjoy it. I know you do."

_ "I don't enjoy this at all." He hissed back. She sneered back._

"That's not what I heard last NIGHT, dearest." She snapped, chuckling out loud. A low rumble was heard through her link. She chuckled into it so he would hear, and cut the conversation. She winked over at Prime, who visually relaxed. She leaned back into the couch and chuckled.

"Well?" Asked Bumblebee, who was amazingly quiet the whole time.

Sabrawing rubbed at her faceplate.

"Oh he's slagged off alright." She said before chuckling, "Old bot blew a gasket." She sniggered, when Jumpstarter pointed at her with a snide smile.

"Considering you're just about as _old_ as he is..." He started when she froze rigid. He stopped before anything else foolish leaked from his mouth. Sabrawing relaxed, and winked at the flier.

"But I look better than him." She said, and chuckled again, before slouching and offlining her optics, "I'm surprised he hasn't rusted yet.... Or this one." She added, thumbing at Ratchet, who immediately fumed at the comment.

"Why I oughta...." He started, reaching in his subspace for a wrench. She grinned wildly, and shrugged.

"You can only throw it once at me, but then you have to go get it to throw it again. Besides, you wouldn't dare hurt me while I'm expecting." She sniggered at the CMO. Ratched sneered himself, cocking his arm back, and readying his attack.

"At your stage? Oh yes I can, watch me." He said, snarling. Sabrawing giggled and pointed at his arm that was cocked back to throw the weapon.

"Hold your arm like that for too long, it might rust and you'll be stuck like that for a long time." She taunted before sticking her glossa out at him, and making a run for it, laughing madly. Ratchet let the wrench fly and Optimus held in a breath as they all followed it fly through the air towards Sabrawing. At the last second, she spun around and caught it, and chucked it right back at the medic which smacked him upside his helm. Sabrawing froze as a deathly silence filled the room and layered like a blanket as Ratchet's face darkened with rage.

"I...WILL...dismantle...you...piece...by... FRAGGING PIECE!" Ratchet roared, jumping up from the couch, optics ablaze. He stalked towards her as she stood her ground. Optimus reached a servo to stop the angry bot before withering away from the glare he received.

Sabrawing stood her ground with a neutral face as she watched the Medic approach her. She didn't mind the aura of death that surrounded him as he advanced within arms' reach. He stopped in front of her, shaking and rattling with such anger, his optics focused narrowly on hers.

She smiled a genuine smile to him, and ducked her head in a half bow before looking into his optics.

"I'm sorry, Ratchet. Please find it within your spark to forgive me." She said, and leaned forward and gave the unsuspecting old bot a kiss right on his cheek, and leaned over and did the same to the other. The bot's jaw slacked slightly at the action, most of the anger dissipated. His processor fought it, and he reached for another worthy weapon to deal with the menace in front of him. He took a smaller wrench, and raised it, and whapped it upside her helm. A shocked and pained expression flashed across her face, and then was replaced with another shimmering smile.

"Slag it all! You are a menace to my logic circuits!" Ratchet yelled, throwing his arms up, and stormed past her into his med bay, leaving Sabrawing staring after him, and the others in complete confusion as to what happened. Sabrawing shrugged, and skipped happily out the door. Optimus raised a servo to stop her, but she already left. The servo he raised slapped his faceplates. He sighed.

"I-I have no words for what just happened right now." He mumbled into his servo. Bumblebee sniggered.

"I can't believe he _missed_ and she threw it back and it hit his _head_!" Bumblebee laughed. Jumpstarter was still staring at the door. Bulkhead rubbed at his helm.

"I took his threat seriously. I don't think I've seen him so..._slagged_...in a long time." He mused aloud.

"I've never--" The navy flier spoke, optics off in the distance and everyone quiet as to hear what he would say, "Never seen her that.... _happy_.... She-- she acts like a young mech again, so happy and carefree, just like the commander I used to know." Jumpstarter said, smiling proudly., and glancing at Optimus Prime. "i don't think the Decepticons are going to try anything while Sabrawing's with us."

"I still think that when she turns over, I'll be in a heap of slag. Megatron will have her, and she will be with him. Megatron will be bent upon trying to kill me! What am I going to do?" Optimus rambled, and the others' quieted. Bublebee spoke up.

"No." He said, shaking his yellow helm, "I don't think she'll harm you. And I don't know if she could take it watching you and Megatron go at it. She's in a pile of slag as well." Prowl strode in, holding up a datapad.

"Bee's right. It's a tough decision. Would she stand by her mate and watch a deathmatch between Megatron and one of her friends? Or would she stand against Megatron to protect you, and risk getting hurt by Megatron? It's basically a three-way standoff. If either way goes, someone's gonna get hurt, and there's a lot of consequences that follow. I suggest that you hide out somewhere. Somewhere that he'd never attempt to go." Prowl thought out loud. Jumpstarter thought it as Prime spoke it.

"What, hide out on Cybertron? And put them in danger?" Prime said incredulously towards the ninja-bot. Prowl shrugged.

"It's plausible. There we'd have home advantage, the Elite Guard, Magnus and autobots to help. Don't have to worry about humans, or Earth for that matter." Prowl elaborated.

"We don't have any other plans at the moment. I don't see why not." Bulkhead said. Jumpstarter nodded.

"The Elite airforce will help. As the commander right now, they'll listen to my every command even if I sent them on a suicide mission. I'm sure the Elite guard will be there to help as well. Magnus likes you." The flier added. Nods all around.

They soon heard thrusters being turned off, and a slight tremor through the floor. They waited for Sabrawing to re-enter the warehouse, but another voice greeted them.

"PRIME!" A gravely voice sounded, which caused all autobots to scrabble towards the door to attack. When they got to the door, Megatron stood, arms crossed, and glaring with red optics.

"What now Megatron?!" Optimus Prime snapped back. The silver titan shifted his servos to his hips, and Bumbebee noticed that a certain cannon was missing, and commed the info to Optimus. Optimus nodded.

"What happened to your cannon, Megatron? Forget it at home?"

Megatron sneered, and chuckled.

"Where's my _bondmate_, Prime?" Came the retort. They all switched glances as Ratchet ran up to their line of attack, huffing.

"That menace flew off somewhere. Why don't you go _find_ her?" Ratchet sneered back at the 'Con. Megatron snarled.

"I _WOULD_, filthy autobot....Had she not closed off our bond signal. I cannot contact her any other way, so I figured you were _containing_ her from me." The mech replied, servos clenching.

"She's not here, she did just skipped out the door, and flew off with a grin on her face. We didn't know where she went. She didn't bother telling us." Jumpstarter said, shrugging. Megatron eyed the flier, and growled.

"Unfortunately, an autobot finally speaks logic. I know her, and she would do exactly that. Nevermind, I wasted my time asking you bumbling rejects." He said, and transformed, and flew off over the forest. Prime glanced at the others, and they all nodded in return.

"Autobots. Transform and roll out!" He commanded, and they transformed into their secondary modes and followed the semi down a dirt road towards the woods.

Okay, this is the last of the new updates in this chapter for now, as I will be working on a new oneshot between two characters..... Probably Starscream and Megatron, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you all think.

Please review! Thanks!


End file.
